Finding You
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Seventh in Sky of Night Saga! The war has continued, but when the 19 year old twins’ parents are taken hostage into Hueco Mundo they take things into their own hands, traveling to the Hollow’s world to rescue their parents… and to stop the war.
1. Chapter 1

Finding You

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: Sequel to Behind Those Teal Eyes! The war has continued, but when the 19 year old twins' parents are taken hostage into Hueco Mundo they take things into their own hands, traveling to the Hollow's world to rescue their parents… and to stop the war.

Warnings: **This is yaoi, IchiHitsu, and it is a direct sequel to Behind Those Teal Eyes. _If you have not read that, you need to!_ This story revolves mostly around the twins, Ichigo and Toshiro's sons, so you need to know how they came to be! The twins are extremely close, bordering on twincest, but as of right now I have no plans to actually make them get together. That may change, depending on the reviews I get from my readers, and how the story goes!**

IF MY CHARACTERS ARE TOO FLAT TELL ME! I WANT TO BE ABLE TO DEVELOP THEM INTO THEIR OWN CHARACTERS. LET ME KNOW HOW I CAN IMPROVE!

And OMG here's the release! I know you all have been waiting for so long, and I bow to you! There is a preview for this (shameless, I know) the link is on my profile, I hope that you will go see it! Without further ado, here is the first chapter of Finding You!

I don't own Bleach, but Yoru and Sora are my own creations, as is Sora Kitsune.

* * *

Chapter 1

There was a snort of laughter.

"Shh!"

"Quiet, shut up!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You do realize that this is never going to work."

"Huh?.!"

"You're awake?.!"

Toshiro laughed softly, turning his head where it was against his husband's shoulder. "We're going to hear you every time, or sense you."

"But Papa,"

"We're masking our reiatsu!"

Ichigo snorted. "And we're captains. No matter how good you are at that, we can sense you anyway. Besides, you're our sons; we would be able to pick you out no matter what."

"Especially me." Toshiro said drily. "You were once a part of me. You have no idea how easy it is for me to sense you."

The two captains looked up to see two orange heads poking through the door to their bedroom, dark teal eyes watching them.

Yoru moved into the room, tugging on his _shihakshou_ as he did. "We'll get them one day, Sora."

A snort from Toshiro made him start. "You say that every time, Yoru, and yet we find ourselves here every time." The small shinigami pushed himself to his feet, stretching. He adjusted his sleeping wear, a white yukata, and then headed into the bath.

"Are you two ready for drills today?" Ichigo asked as he readied himself.

"Hell yes." Yoru said with a rouge grin, leaning against his twin. "We totally got this."

"It's our first day, but we'll do well, don't worry, Father." Sora said firmly, his eyes hardening slightly with determination.

Ichigo smiled slightly at this, feeling proud of his sons. They had just been accepted into the Gotei 13 and put into his squad. They were both powerful shinigami, with ice and fire type zanpaktous. Both had achieved shikai before the rest of the Academy, and had been placed directly into the ranks of his squad, Yoru 3rd seat and Sora 4th. Both were plenty powerful enough for these positions, though Sora was much better at kidou than his older twin. Yoru took after their father in that aspect; he'd never been very good at kidou.

Only 19 years old, and they had already accomplished so much. Ichigo was immensely proud of them, and he knew that they would do well.

Toshiro came out of the bath, pulling on his haori and smiling up at his husband of nearly 14 years. "See you at lunch?"

Ichigo nodded. "As always, _yuki hime._" He kissed the small shinigami and then turned to the twins, who were making gagging gestures. "Well, you ready boys?"

Both nodded, in synch, slinging arms around each other's shoulders, speaking as one. "You got it!"

* * *

The clang of swords and battle cries echoed through the 9th division, officers and squads sparring with each other in the rather hot day. Ichigo wandered throughout supervising, his chocolate eyes calculation as he watched his subordinates.

His eyes kept moving back to his sons, watching them spar with his _fukutaichou_, Sora Kitsune. While they could fight well on their own, they worked best together, synchronizing their moves perfectly to attack with deadly force.

Neither had called on their zanpaktous yet, but they were holding their own quite well against Kit, who was one of the most talented _fukutaichou's _that Ichigo had seen in a long time. The woman hadn't stepped it up yet, but she knew as well as Ichigo did that the squads doubted the twins' strength, and they needed to see this. There were whispers among the teams, that the twins had only made it so high up in ranking because they were the captain's sons.

Ichigo caught his lieutenant's eyes as he noticed the squads were beginning to watch, nodding to her. She grinned, and then called out. "Fire away! _Oni!"_

Sora blinked, and the grinned as well, flourishing his zanpaktou and crying out. "Freeze the skies! _Koorimasu!_"

With a white glow the sword changed, shifting to a double weapon. Two short scythes were held in Sora's hands, a chain trailing between the two ends. Sora stood tall and straight, holding one scythe in his left hand and spinning the other by holding the chain in his right.

There was a silence and then Yoru raised his sword, spinning it slowly by the short chain at it's end. "Ready?"

Kit snorted. "Bring it on, _boy_."

The zanpaktou began to glow red, and Yoru shouted out. "Bring the heat! _Kogasu!_"

The glow dimmed to reveal a large scythe, its end resting on the ground, standing as tall as Yoru himself, the blade beautifully curved and glowing red hot. A short chain trailed from the base of the blade, clinking in the wind.

Sora moved first, swinging his right scythe at the _fukutaichou_ as he ran towards her. Yoru came not far after him, moving towards Kit as she avoided Sora's attack. The glowing blade left a smoking mark in her hakama, and she shot off a reiatsu bullet.

The bullet ricocheted off of Sora's spinning scythe, dissipating just before it hit Kit herself. Kit looked up in time to see Yoru leaping towards her, Kogasu whistling through the air, it's almost white hot blade screaming.

Kit jumped and dodged, but as Yoru flew past she was met with Sora's Koorimasu, the frozen blade missing her face by a mere centimeter.

A clapping sound interrupted them, and they looked to Ichigo, who was moving towards them with a smile. "Very well done boys, I'm proud of you. However, I think it wise to stop this fight before anyone gets hurt, we don't want that. Good work, Kit."

"Thank you, _taichou_."

"Well then, what about the rest of you? Are you satisfied with them?" Ichigo's voice boomed out over the watching squads, causing many to flinch. There was no response, and Ichigo grinned. "Good."

Sora sheathed his zanpaktou, a small smile on his face as he moved to stand beside his twin. "Well that was fun."

Yoru scoffed faintly, looping an arm over Sora's shoulders and leaning against him. "Stupid shinigami, don't trust our abilities. Dad would tell us if we were shitty fighters."

His twin's smile widened. "Yea, and then 'gichi would beat some fight into us and make us better."

Ichigo chuckled, hearing Ogichi's agreement in his mind. _**Damn straight I would. **_

Ogichi had been working with the twins since they hit 17 years old, his speed and wild style giving them good experience that both Ichigo and Toshiro approved of. The twins had known of the Hollow since they were young, affectionately referring to him as 'gichi.

Clapping a hand on Yoru's shoulder, Ichigo grinned. "Alright boys, you're done for the day. As I remember your Papa wanted to see you when I was finished with you."

The two nodded, speaking as one. "Gotcha, Dad!"

But as they turned to leave a sound rang out over the Seireitei, the alarm. Ichigo swore, placing Zangetsu at his back and barking out orders. "Kit, get your squads together, quickly! Sora, Yoru, you're in charge of squads 2, 3, 4, and 5! Prepare for battle, men and women!"

"But, _taichou_…"

"What's going on?"

"Yamamoto-_soutaichou_ told the captains to be prepared, but we never thought it would happen this soon. Aizen has sent Arrancar into the Soul Society, he finally got in! Now hurry, we have a duty to fulfill!"

The division moved out, following their respective leaders out of the barracks and towards the 1st division building where Ichigo was leading them.

Yamamoto was waiting, sending out divisions to different areas with sharp words and quick gestures. "Kurosaki, you're with division 10 by the 78th District. There are several Arrancar scattered there, hurry."

"Yes sir!"

As they ran through the city Yoru reached out, grabbing Sora's hand and squeezing. "Our first battle… Our first big one…"

Sora nodded. "This is nothing compared to patrol in Karakura." His dark teal eyes met his twin's. "Are you ready?"

"As long as you're with me."

* * *

Screaming. Roars. Swords clashing. _Terror. __**Death.**_

Sora felt pressured, Koorimasu's hilts slick in his hands. He could faintly hear the whistle of Kogasu nearby, so he knew that Yoru was nearby, close enough for him to feel Yoru's reiatsu pulse with his fear and determination.

He was terrified. Battles he had been in, but nothing like this. Death was all around him.

It was smothering. Suffocating.

He could barely hear his father shouting; feel the cool waves of his Papa's reiatsu. It was pure chaos.

Koorimasu was screaming at him suddenly, and he looked up to see a Hollow diving at him, screaming wildly. Sora flung a scythe out, catching the creature in the arm, freezing it solid.

With an angered squeal the Hollow fell back, and then dove again, furious.

"Sora!"

The blade of Kogasu came into his vision, the white-hot blade burning through the Hollow's mask. Sora found himself looking into identical teal eyes, Yoru's hands on his shoulders.

"Come on, Sora, stay with me! Don't freeze up!" the elder roared in his brother's face, shaking him.

Sora stared at him, and then nodded. "Y-Yeah. Sorry."

"Yoru, Sora!"

The twins whirled, seeing their Papa near them. Toshiro was breathing frantically, blood moving from a slash in his hairline, a cut across his right shoulder, and a slice across his chest. His left arm was encased in ice; Sora knew it was broken, the ice was stained red and the hand was twisted.

The 10th division captain had leapt in front of them to protect them from a bigger Hollow, something they couldn't handle.

An Arrancar.

Sora felt his heart stop as if frozen, his eyes going wide as his grip loosened in fear on Koorimasu's hilts.

The roar of a dragon broke his thoughts as Toshiro raised Hyourinmaru, meeting the Arrancar's blade so it wouldn't cleave his son in half.

"Yoru, get him out of here!"

"Y-Yes, Papa!"

Sora was swept off his feet, thrown over his twin's shoulder and carried away from where Toshiro was spreading icy wings as he met the Arrancar in battle.

Yoru carried his brother out of their Papa's way, and then put him down, shaking him frantically. "You've got to stay focused, Sora! I'm scared too, but you _have_ to keep going!"

The younger nodded faintly, swallowing thickly and tightening his grip on Koorimasu. "Yea. Yea, okay. I'm alright."

_**"NO!"**_

Both whirled around to see Ichigo, Hollow's mask on his face, diving for Toshiro as the captain's bankai shattered, blood exploding. Ichigo attacked, _Tensa Zangetsu _screaming in his hands.

"Dad!" Sora yelled, leaping forward.

"Sora, no!" Yoru cried, reaching for him. "We'll get in his way!"

Sora looked to the Arrancar that his father was facing, and then blinked. It was smiling.

Sora's genius mind realized. "No! Dad, _get away!_"

The world exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, chapter two! It's so good to have all of you with me for this story, I am honored! -bows- As for updates, Finding You should be updated weekly. Depending on how writing goes, it may go faster. For example, if I happen to finish the story, updates may move up to every two or three days. Until that time, expect them every weekend, from saturday to mondayish. Alright, I believe that's enough ranting for now... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Sora's eyes snapped open in shock, his body bolting up from where he lay flat. Automatically his hands started searching for Yoru, groping for the security of his twin.

The hands that met his were not Yoru's at all; they were too soft and slender. He turned to look into cornflower blue eyes, his own teal ones frightened.

"Aunt Matsu?"

Matsumoto nodded, squeezing the teen's hand. "Are you alright, Sora? Do I need to call Unohana-_taichou_?"

Sora shook his head. "No… Yoru, where's Yoru?"

The woman gestured to his other side, and Sora turned to see the pained visage of his twin. He reached out, concerned, but merely took Yoru's limp hand and squeezed.

"What happened?" Sora asked. "I only remember Dad joining in to protect Papa…"

Matsumoto nibbled on her lower lip. "The Arrancar had some sort of a bomb to cover up opening a Garganta. Yoru protected you from most of the blast, but you're both doing okay. You've been out for three days."

"Will Yoru be okay?"

The woman nodded. "He just needs a little rest, but he'll be fine."

Sora suddenly realized that Matsumoto had never mentioned what had happened to his parents. "Aunt Matsu? Where are my parents?"

At those words Matsumoto hesitated, her eyes flickering away from Sora's. The teen felt his heart stop at that, knowing that something serious must have happened. He squeezed Matsumoto's hand, trying to make her look at him again. "Aunt Matsu. What's happened to my parents?"

She sighed. "They… they're gone, Sora. No one has seen them since the explosion. We've discovered that they've been taken into Hueco Mundo."

Sora could only stare at the woman, his teal eyes wide in shock and his lips slightly parted. "They're… They're gone?"

Matsumoto nodded. "I'm sorry, Sora."

The teen looked down, and his hand tightened on Yoru's fingers, wishing that his elder twin was awake to comfort him. Yoru was good at that role; he often took over whenever Sora's emotions won him over. He could feel his body shaking, but he tried to stop, but he just couldn't calm himself down.

_Gone… Dad and Papa are gone… Taken to Hueco Mundo? Why… Why?.!_

* * *

When Yoru woke up it was slow and painful, his body protesting. He opened his eyes carefully, his hand clenching where he could feel other fingers tangled with his.

"Yoru?"

The teen turned to meet identical dark teal eyes, blinking at the worry and fear in those eyes. "Sora…" He shifted, pushing himself up slowly. "Are you okay?"

Sora nodded. "Yea, I'm fine. You put yourself in the way, dolt."

Yoru smiled slightly. "Well of course. I have to protect my little brother."

"You're only 6 minutes older…" Sora grumbled under his breath. "But thanks."

The elder twin looked into his brother's eyes, frowning as he saw the fear in them. Sora might have been the more emotional twin, but it was not often that he was afraid. "Sora, what's wrong?" His eyes narrowed. "What happened?

Sora's eyes moved away from his. "What do you remember?"

"The explosion." Yoru responded instantly. "Dad and Papa trying to protect us from that Arrancar." His eyes suddenly widened. "Dad and Papa. Where are they?"

"Gone." Sora whispered. "Aunt Matsu said that they were taken into Hueco Mundo."

"Taken…" Yoru whispered. "But why? I don't understand…"

Sora shook his head slightly. "They don't know, but I do have a theory."

Yoru couldn't resist a slight smile. Trust Sora to always have some sort of a theory. He did take after their Papa after all. "Well? What do you think?"

The younger twin closed his eyes, crossing his arms and taking up his thinking pose, one that was quite similar to Toshiro's. "Well… Dad, for example, is really powerful, right? He achieved shikai and bankai while he was still human, as well as in a short time and very young. Plus he has 'gichi, making him even more powerful."

Yoru nodded in agreement, but remained silent as his twin continued. "And then there's Papa, who also achieved shikai and bankai very young, and was made a captain young as well. His bankai is still maturing, though it is very close to full power, but he still has unlocked potential despite how powerful he already is."

"And they're both captains, making good bargaining chips." Yoru muttered, catching on to what Sora was saying.

Sora nodded. "Exactly. Better yet, Aizen will no doubt attempt to turn them both into Arrancar, or something close to it. He might attempt to get 'gichi to take full control, for example, or turn Papa into a vaizard. While I don't think that's likely to be a problem, as 'gichi would refuse and Papa's more than powerful enough to control a Hollow should that happen, but even so…"

A soft growl came from Yoru. "They also, as captains, know classified information. Which means…"

"…Aizen might torture them." Sora said grimly, his face serious and scared.

Yoru pushed himself to his feet, stretching as his body protested. "Let's go find Renji, Sora. He'll know more stuff than we do, and maybe he can help us out."

Together the two headed out of the 4th division barracks, bypassing everyone as they did. Yoru took the lead as they stepped into _shunpo_ towards the Fifth, where they knew Renji to be by the glow of his reiatsu.

* * *

"Renji!" Yoru called as they reached the office, opening the door to see Renji standing inside, his face annoyed and worried.

The redhead looked up as they came in, his red-brown eyes meeting Yoru's dark teal eyes. "Yoru, Sora. How are you doing?"

"We're fine." Sora said agreeably, but Yoru ignored the question, his face set in a scowl as he jumped into why they came.

"What do you know about our parents?"

Renji's expression sobered. "We're not sure. We know that they're in Hueco Mundo, but we don't know the full extent of why or where they are. I'm pretty sure they're in Las Noches, though."

Sora took a step forward, his eyes hopeful. "They're going to go save them, right?"

The redhead was silent, and then he sighed. "Yamamoto-_soutaichou_ has forbidden any rescue attempts. Rukia and I are being watched, I believe."

"What?.!" Yoru yelled. "They're just going to leave them to Aizen?.!" His hands clenched, and Sora winced as his anger thundered through their link. "After all that they've done? They are going to just be thrown to the Hollows, to Aizen's _mercy_?.! How could they?.!" Sora couldn't hold back a soft yip as a pang shot through his mind as Yoru's fury grew. He heard Koorimasu whine as Kogasu roared with a reflection of his master's anger.

"Yoru!" Renji snapped. "Calm down, you're hurting your brother!"

Yoru's anger left nearly instantly, his eyes moving to Sora, who looked away distractedly. He looked back to Renji, reigning in his anger. "But, Renji…"

"I know, kid. I'm not very happy about it either." Renji muttered. "There's not much I can do about it, though. I'm a _taichou_, I can't just leave my division."

Yoru growled again, and then grabbed his twin's wrist and ran from the office.

Renji shook his head, folding his arms. "Going to see Yamamoto-_soutaichou_, no doubt. Just like his father…"

* * *

"Wait, you're not supposed to go in there!"

Yoru pushed past the 1st division _fukutaichou_, Sora apologizing softly as he stumbled after his twin as Yoru marched up to where Yamamoto sat at his desk.

"Why don't you let someone go after my parents?" Yoru demanded, his dark teal eyes flaming with anger.

Yamamoto stared at him, his face calm. "You wouldn't understand, Kurosaki Yoru."

Sora frowned. "We just want to know, whether or not we understand it."

Yamamoto met his gaze. "You are much like your Papa, Kurosaki Sora. No doubt he would have said the same thing." He turned back to Yoru, who was still bristling with anger. "We cannot afford to lose any more captains. We are in the middle of a war, and should Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki Toshiro be swayed, we must have every available _shinigami_ to fight."

The orange-haired teen bristled, clenching his teeth and fists. "Even if you did, you would never be able to beat them." he growled. Sora glanced at him in shock, and then Yoru's hand enclosed his wrist. "Come on."

"If you go, Kurosaki Yoru, do not expect to be treated kindly by the Gotei 13. You will be considered deserters." Yamamoto informed calmly.

Both twins turned to look at him, speaking as one, their eyes blazing. "So be it."

* * *

Urahara Kisuke frowned behind the shield of his fan. He understood what was asked of him, as well as why, but part of him wondered if he should say no.

However, he could remember the time all those years ago when a very similar young man had stood in front of him, eyes blazing just like these boys' were. He smiled faintly, and then nodded. "Very well, you two, I'll help you out. I can't go with you, but I can open the door for you."

A wide smile spread across Sora's face. "Really? Thank you so much, Urahara-_san_, we owe you one!"

The man shook his head. "No, you don't owe me anything." He tilted his head. "On the contrary, you do owe me one thing."

Yoru frowned, folding his arms. He obviously expected something bad, but he didn't say anything.

Urahara smiled faintly. "Bring them back alive."

The twins smiled at that, speaking together as they had a knack for doing. "Don't worry, we plan on it."

* * *

Alright, here's another important announcement. There is currently a poll on my profile that I would like everyone who is reading this to participate in. Depending on how many responses I get, it may or may not affect the story. Please look at it, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, chapter three and still rolling right along! I hope that all of you are having as much fun as I am, this story is so much fun to write! Well, onward!

* * *

Chapter 3

The sands of Hueco Mundo were something that Sora had never expected to see, at least, not this soon. He knew that there was no doubt that one day the war may be taken to the Hollows' world in an attempt to end it, but he had hoped that it wouldn't come to this.

Passing through the Garganta was not as hard as Urahara had made it out to be, and the two had made it through without too much trouble. They had, however, been ejected out into the Menos Forest, a place that both twins had heard about from their father.

Ichigo had once told them of his time in Hueco Mundo; it used to be their bedtime stories when they were young. Hearing about it was certainly different than being there themselves, and Sora felt afraid as he held tightly to his twin's hand.

Yoru's face was serious as he looked around, his hand reaching up to adjust the cloak that hung from his neck. Urahara had given them both thick cloaks to protect against the biting cold of Hueco Mundo, but even so he could feel the chill leaking into his bones.

"How are we going to do this, Yoru?" Sora mumbled, staring around them in the darkness of the Forest. "We didn't really think anything through, did we? We don't even know where we are…"

Yoru sighed, rubbing a hand through his unruly dark orange hair. "Well, first things first, we need to get out of the Forest. I'm not sure where the way out is, but I'm sure we'll find it if we look hard enough. Dad said it was there, so it's there. Once we get up top, we'll at least be able to locate Las Noches, right?"

Sora nodded. "Yea, that's true."

"Well then, come on, let's get going. We don't want to stay here for too long, the Menos might find us."

Together the two made their way across the sand, Sora extending his reiatsu to see if he could locate any Hollows within the area. He didn't find any, and breathed a sigh of relief for it. However, there was something else…

Sora's eyes narrowed. "Do you feel that, Yoru?"

The elder nodded. "Yea. Any idea what it is?"

"No…" Sora murmured, shaking his head. He put a down his hand, wrapping his fingers around the hilt of Koorimasu. The zanpaktou hummed softly, and the orange head pulled out the sword, breathing out softly. His breath came out as a mist, and Yoru took a step back from him, letting him concentrate fully.

Koorimasu glimmered faintly in Sora's hands, and the teen closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing as he focused. "There… I can see it…"

Yoru grinned. One of Koorimasu's talents was that the sword could give Sora the ability to see whatever he could sense. If it was within range of Sora's reiatsu sensing capabilities, then he would be able to see whatever it was. Koorimasu's glow intensified for a moment, and then Sora opened his eyes.

"I think I remember Dad telling us about this guy. It seems like it's that Ashido man that was always in our stories." Sora said, his eyes locking with his twins. "Do you remember?"

Yoru nodded. "Yea. Do you really think it's him?"

"He matches the description." Sora replied. "Besides that, I don't think there would be any other _shinigami_ down here, Yoru. Be reasonable."

The elder twin frowned, folding his arms and pouting slightly. "Yea, but still… Had to be sure…"

Sora chuckled faintly, shaking his head as he sheathed Koorimasu. "Come on, let's get going. Ashido should be able to tell us the way out, especially if we tell him who we are. Dad met him after all, so hopefully he should guide us out."

"We don't know that, Sora, are you sure that you want to get involved with this guy?" Yoru protested, following after his twin.

The younger rolled his eyes. "Since when are you ever unsure about anything? This isn't like you at all, Yoru."

Yoru frowned, wrapping his arms around himself as they walked through the dark woods, his eyes darting around nervously. "Yea, I know, but I just really don't like this place. I don't know how you can be so calm, they're all around us."

Sora stopped walking, turning around to look into his twin's eyes. "Yoru, you can't focus on it, that will only make it worse. Just ignore them, and we'll deal with them if they come to us. Right now we just need to focus on getting out of the Forest so we can go find Dad and Papa. Okay?"

The other nodded, but as they began walking again he kept his hand wrapped tightly in his brother's, his dark teal eyes darting around the trees, watching for any sight of a Menos or other form of Hollow.

Yoru would take no chances; Sora was all the family that he had left right now, and there was no way he was going to lose him.

* * *

It wasn't long before Sora found that he was beginning to get cold. He knew that because of this fact, it was extremely cold where they were; because he possessed an ice-type zanpaktou, cold didn't usually get to him. He glanced over at his twin, and then gasped.

Yoru was shivering, his breath misting out into the cold night air of the Menos Forest. His lips were a faint shade of blue, and Sora cursed himself for not noticing sooner that his twin's hand was as cold as ice. Unlike himself, Yoru had a fire-type zanpaktou; the cold was no doubt much worse for him.

"Yoru, why didn't you say something?.!" Sora said angrily, starting to look around for some place where they could try to get warm.

The elder shook his head. "Don't w-worry about me. I'll b-be fine. We just n-need to focus on g-getting out of here."

Sora growled faintly, pulling Yoru forward with him where he could feel the reiatsu of the man they assumed was Aishido in front of them. Yoru stumbled slightly, but followed his twin without too much protest; his fingers and toes were starting to go numb. The warmth of the cloak and his _shihakshou_ were not enough to keep the bitter cold of Hueco Mundo out.

"Damnit." Sora said softly. "I remember Dad mentioning that Hueco Mundo was cold, but he never said that the Menos Forest was this cold."

"T-They were always m-moving." Yoru mumbled out. "Kept the c-cold out that way."

Sora nodded, and then looked ahead as he saw movement in front of them, a form leaping away from where it had previously been in front of them. He growled softly, looking to the treetops. "Please, come out! We don't mean you any harm, we just need some help! Please, my brother is freezing!"

A form landed in front of them, Hollow's mask over his face, thick green fur around his head and shoulders, keeping him warm. He stared at them for a moment, and then spoke softly, his voice deep and powerful. "You two look very familiar to me."

"You knew our father." Sora said softly, his dark teal eyes gazing into the dark holes of the Hollow mask. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

The man raised a hand, and then drew the Hollow mask away from his face, revealing strong features, long reddish hair and solemn blue eyes. "Kurosaki Ichigo… I remember that name. He was with the woman, Kuchiki Rukia, almost 25 years ago."

Sora nodded. "Yea, he would always tell us about you. Ashido, the man that lived in the Menos Forest."

Ashido raised an eyebrow. "Tell about me… Kurosaki Ichigo didn't know me for long. He is your father, you say?"

"Yes."

Ashido stared at them, and then nodded. "I can certainly see the resemblances between you and him. What do you want from me?"

"Could you help us find the way out, please?" Sora pleaded. "My brother, he's a fire-type. This cold isn't good for him, he's starting to freeze."

"You are not used to the cold of the Menos Forest." Ashido said matter-of-factly. "I understand. I will show you the way out, but first, we must warm up your brother."

Sora nodded in agreement, pulling Yoru after him, who protested the entire way that he wasn't cold and that they should just move on. Sora ignored him, following after Ashido as the man led them to his home in the Forest. Once there, they both covered Yoru with several furs and blankets that Ashido had, leaving him for a while to go stare out at the desolate landscape before them.

"So tell me…" Ashido began. "Why are you here?"

The orange-haired teen sighed. "Our parents. Our father is Ichigo, we told you that. Our Papa, however, our 'mother' if you will, was Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Ashido turned his eyes to him. "I do not recognize that name."

"I didn't expect you to." Sora murmured. "He is a _taichou_ in the Gotei 13. During a battle in Soul Society, an Arrancar took both of our parents to Hueco Mundo. The _soutaichou_ refused to send out a rescue party, so Yoru and I came here on our own to find our parents and bring them home."

"I see…" Ashido watched as Sora clenched his fists, his eyes narrowing and his teeth clenching together. "You are very young, are you not?"

Sora chuckled faintly. "We are very much like our Papa in this way; Yoru and I. Both of us reached shikai very early, by the age of 12. We moved quickly, finishing the Academy in 2 years and graduating at the age of 13. Our father tried to hold us back as much as he could, wanting us to have normal childhoods, but unfortunately the war drove us further and further, and we had too much reiatsu to hold us back for long. We couldn't control it, so we had to be trained very young. We are 19 now, and are in Dad's squad, seats 3 and 4."

Ashido's eyes widened slightly. "Younger than I thought… That is impressive, but at the same time worrying. Is the war escalating that much?"

"I'm afraid so. Aizen has managed to send Hollows in Soul Society several times, although they have been fairly weak ones that were easily taken out. About a year ago a Menos got through, and after that, about 2 months later, several Adjuchas were sent in. Before that time, the barriers that Yamamoto-_soutaichou_ had put up held most of them out, leaving only the weaker ones, but it seems that he's found a way through. When our parents were taken was the first time that an Arrancar got through." Sora gritted his teeth again. "And it seems that they were here with a purpose."

"They took your parents…" Ashido murmured. "Both are very powerful, yes? Then you must find them at once, no doubt Aizen will use them to his advantage, if he can."

Sora nodded. "We know. That's why we're here. I only hope that we can find them in time…"

"What do you mean, 'hope?' Of course we'll find them!"

Both whirled to look at Yoru as the orange-haired teen walked out of the cliff-face, his arms folded and his face set. Sora's eyes widened, and a small smile came to his face. "Yoru! You're okay!"

Yoru scoffed. "Of course I am. It'll take more than a little cold to get rid of me." His face softened slightly. "Now I don't want to hear you talking like that anymore, alright? We're going to find Dad and Papa, okay?"

Sora looked down. "But Yoru…"

"Sora!" Yoru barked. "Stop talking like that, you hear? We're going to find them! Now come on, let's get going okay? We can't waste any more time."

Ashido smiled slightly, and looked out into the Forest. "Let's go then. Follow me."

* * *

Ah, Ashido... an interesting character while he was there! lol, RICHIGO! Doesn't Ashido look like a cross between Ichigo and Renji? Therefore, Richigo! (sorry, demotivational posters make me laugh....) Until next week!

I just noticed something after going over what I've written... I never told you guys what Koorimasu and Kogasu mean! ARGH! Anywho, Koorimasu means to freeze, and Kogasu means to burn. -bows- SORRY!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, moving right along! And we get our first look at Ichigo and Toshiro! Also, I posted a one-shot in this universe called Love Story for Toshiro's birthday. This chapter is also for his b-day! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 4

Ichigo felt pain when he awoke. He winced, forcing his eyes open to look up at a dark ceiling that loomed above him. Slowly, he began to move his body, trying to figure out where things hurt and what was in pain on his person.

He found that he could move all of his limbs; nothing seemed to be broken. There was a minor wound on his shoulder, but it was nothing he hadn't dealt with before. He pushed himself up, looking around for some hint as to where he was.

Zangetsu was gone, and with the sword's absence, for some reason Ichigo felt drained and a little shaky. He could hear nothing from Ogichi either. He frowned, looking towards his right, and his chocolate eyes widened.

"Toshiro!"

Ichigo leapt up, scrambling forward to where the seemingly tiny form lay crumpled near the wall, his arms reaching out to see if he was okay. He refrained from moving him for a moment, but as soon as he discerned that there was nothing vital broken, he carefully turned him over to look into his face.

"Toshiro!" he whispered, his hand cupping the other's bloody cheek. "Come on, _yuki hime_, open your eyes!"

There was a soft moan in response, but there was nothing else to indicate that Toshiro was even alive. His chest was barely rising and falling, and his heartbeat was slow and sluggish. Ichigo could feel the panic rising in him, but he pushed it down in an effort to remain calm as he started to examine his husband.

Blood covered half of his face, but Ichigo could see that most of it was old, coming from a coated over cut near Toshiro's hairline. There was another wound on his shoulder, one that was no longer bleeding, but could still be a danger. His arm was broken as well, bloody and horrible to look at.

What worried Ichigo the most though, was the slice across his chest. While the wound itself wasn't horribly deep, the skin around it was inflamed and reddened; it was infected. Already Ichigo could feel a fever starting to take root in Toshiro's small body, heat burning up his normally cool flesh.

The orange-head chewed on his lower lip, his hand moving across his husband's hot forehead as he tried to wake him. _Where in the hell are we? The last thing I remember is going to save Toshiro from that Arrancar…_

His eyes widened as he turned to look towards the door at the far end of the room. He could hear footsteps.

As the door creaked open Ichigo clutched Toshiro to his chest, shifting to put himself between the intruder and his injured husband. He glared as he met the eyes of the man whom he had hoped never to see again, at least, not until he had his sword at his throat.

"Aizen…" Ichigo growled, his eyes flashing dangerously gold as he looked up at the smirking man.

Aizen stared down at him calmly, the grin on his lips never fading. "Welcome to Las Noches, Kurosaki Ichigo. It's been some time since we've seen you here. And it seems that you've brought a friend along, the little _juuban tai taichou_. Such a pleasure to see you both here."

Ichigo growled a little louder, more of Ogichi's feral nature coming out. "What do you want with us?"

"Nothing too much." Aizen said, his grin growing. "However, I believe that the both of you will be rather helpful in the coming battles. I'm afraid that means you'll have to battle some of your comrades, but nonetheless."

A snarl echoed from Ichigo's throat. "If you think that we're gonna fight for you, you're dead wrong. Both of us would die first."

Aizen's grin didn't fade. "Perhaps. We shall see. Now then, I do believe that you both require medical attention. It wouldn't do for our dear guests to be unwell."

Ichigo growled, clutching Toshiro closer to his body and glaring up at the man. At that moment he stepped aside, revealing Orihime, who was standing behind him staring down at her hands. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw her, her own doing the same. "Orihime…"

"Heal them. I will send Ulquiorra here in some time to fetch you." Aizen said coldly.

With that he shut the door.

Orihime rushed forward, already raising her hands to heal the two of them, but Ichigo carefully laid Toshiro on the floor, moving away from him. "Heal him first, please Orihime."

The girl nodded, kneeling beside the small _shinigami _and calling her Shun Shun Rikka to heal him. Ichigo felt relief flow through him as the soothing golden color enclosed his husband, his heart easing a little as he knew that he would be safe.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo murmured after a little while. "We've tried many times to get you back, Orihime, but once I became a _shinigami_ I was bound by the _soutaichou's_ will. I could not leave without permission. And then Toshiro became pregnant… things just snowballed."

Orihime shook her head. "It's okay, Kurosaki-_kun_. I've been fine here, they don't mistreat me. I understand. It's nice to know that you and Hitsugaya-_kun_ are doing well. And you have children now?"

Ichigo smiled at the thought of his boys. "Yea, twin boys. They turned 19 this year. They're both in my squad, they're very powerful." His smile softened. "I'm so proud of them… I just hope that they're okay…"

The girl smiled. "I'm sure they're fine, if they're your sons. If they're anything like you, they're not going to be the type to give up very easily."

That made the orange-head chuckle. "That's for sure. They're both very stubborn."

"What are their names?" Orihime asked, her eyes shining as she eagerly soaked up the information about the man that she hadn't seen for many years.

"Yoru is the eldest, Sora is the youngest." Ichigo responded. "Yoru is much more like me, while Sora resembles Toshiro quite a bit. They even have quite similar zanpaktou."

Orihime smiled, happy to hear something about the friends that she had missed in the other world. She moved away from Toshiro as the tiny captain began breathing easier, his wounds healed. Ichigo was silent and still as Orihime began to heal him, her Shun Shun Rikka doming over him and bringing a soothing warmth to his body.

"I'm sorry, Orihime." Ichigo murmured after a moment.

"I already told you, Kurosaki-_kun_, it's okay. I don't blame you for something you couldn't control. Besides, I'm not hurt. Everything is okay, I promise." Orihime said gently. "I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're thinking."

Ichigo looked away from her blue-gray eyes as they met his chocolate ones. "Even so, I should have tried harder, and not left you in this horrible place."

Orihime smiled. "It's not so bad. Since I've been here for so long, I think I've made myself a few allies, if not friends. The teal-haired Espada, he isn't so bad. He has a rather quick temper and a harsh tongue, but he has never struck me, unlike the other Espada. He has even defended me once or twice."

Ichigo blinked in shock. "Really? Grimmjow? That's a laugh."

She giggled faintly. "I agree. And Ulquiorra makes sure that I am well taken care of, if nothing else."

The door opened at that moment, and Ulquiorra came inside, his usual look of disinterest on his face. He gestured to Orihime, turning. "Come, girl."

Orihime rose to her feet obediently, smiling at Ichigo as she did.

The door shut on the two of them, leaving Ichigo alone with his husband, who was still sleeping silently on the floor beside him. He gathered the small body into his arms, rising to his feet and going to the small bed in the corner. The least he could do was make sure that Toshiro was comfortable.

* * *

Ichigo was awoken as Toshiro was suddenly ripped from his arms, a snarl sounding in his throat and his arms locking around the small body.

Toshiro came awake as well, his fingers wrapping in Ichigo's _shihakshou_ and his body tensing.

Fists lashing out, Ichigo managed to connect with the person who was trying to pull Toshiro away from him, his arms instantly wrapping tightly around Toshiro, his eyes flaring gold as he looked toward the attacker.

A diminutive looking Fraccion was standing in front of them, his face a little startled. He pulled his arm back, and then moved forward again, wrapping his hand around Toshiro's bicep and pulling.

Toshiro growled in his throat, wrenching at his arm and managing to pull away, but a moment later, the Fraccion lashed out again. Toshiro cried out as the Hollow slammed a hand onto the back of his neck, sending black across his vision as he slumped against the bedding.

Ichigo snarled, starting to push himself up to go after the attacker, but hands suddenly shot out from behind him, holding him back. The orange-head writhed in the grip, but the arms were like restraining straps, holding him securely back. He could only watch as the Fraccion lifted Toshiro, slinging the white-haired captain over its shoulder and starting to leave the room.

"Toshiro! **Toshiro**! _**TOSHIRO!"**_


	5. Chapter 5

So, um, yea, I decided that since it is Toshi's birthday, I'll give you guys another chapter! I hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 5

Ashido had taken them to the entrance to the Menos Forest, managing to avoid every Hollow that came towards them. It was as if the older man knew that they were tired, confused, and afraid, and he managed to steer them around the larger threats.

Sora was grateful for it, though he wondered why Ashido was doing it. They had to get used to the harshness battling in Hueco Mundo sooner or later.

"This will take you to the surface, and it is fairly close to Las Noches." Ashido said calmly, gesturing towards the cave-like hole in the cliff-face.

"Why don't you come with us?" Sora asked, a smile on his face. "The least we could do is to take you back to Soul Society."

Ashido smiled slightly, but shook his head. "No. It seems that my place is here, fighting the Hollows. Kuchiki Rukia tried to take me back once before, but in the end I remained here."

Sora nodded. "I understand." He put out a hand. "I don't know how else to thank you, Ashido-_san_."

The man shook his head. "Just go rescue your parents. Move swiftly over the sands, and not many Hollow will come after you. Stay together, and stay brave."

The two bowed to the man, their eyes sincere. "Thank you."

With that the two moved through the wall, running towards the light at the end of the tunnel that showed them where the exit was. As they ran Sora reached out, wrapping a hand in Yoru's as they went, his hand cool. Yoru turned his head to smile at him. "Don't worry Sora, we'll be fine."

Sora nodded, swallowing thickly and squeezing his twin's hand before letting go to leap up onto the cool sands of Hueco Mundo. The air was cold up top, and there was a slight wind blowing as the two ran through the night.

The moon hung in the dark sky above them, lighting everything with an ethereal light. Sora's eyes scanning the crystalline trees and the white sand, looking for anything that might be a threat or sign of something similar. He could see a huge building in the distance, and his heart leapt faintly. "Yoru!"

"I see it, Sora! Come on, faster! We're so close!" Yoru's voice was excited, and Sora could feel Kogasu stirring in the depths of their connection, the zanpaktou growing ready for the battle that he was sure would come.

Sora's eyes moved back to lock onto the large white mass of Las Noches, his heart pounding in his chest. But even as they were growing closer…

A roar sounded below their feet. Sora's teal eyes widened, fear thundering through him before he followed his brother in leaping above the sands and backwards. They moved just in time to escape the whirlpool of sand, and Sora's eyes followed the white mask as it rose up from the sands.

"Intruders heading towards Las Noches…" the creature boomed, looking down on them from its towering height. "I'm afraid that you will go no further."

Yoru drew his sword without a second thought, calling on the blade as he leapt forward. "Bring the heat! Kogasu!"

Zanpaktou whistling, the teen leapt forward and up, the scythe slicing through the white sand easily and making the Hollow falter, starting to fall to the right. Yoru grinned wildly, brandishing Kogasu as he leapt back. "Alright, that wasn't so bad!"

Sora, however, wasn't as easily convinced as his twin. He frowned, watching the sand creature fall, his eyes narrowing. "Something's not right here, Yoru."

The other frowned, shaking his head. "Nah, I got this. No worries, right? Now come on, let's get going!"

At that moment the Hollow jerked back upright, the sand fusing together and a giant fist coming down. Both leapt out of the way, Yoru's eyes widening as he swung Kogasu. Flames poured from the blade, the sand superheating and then hardening into glass, locking the huge creature in place. "What the?.!"

Sora's eyes lit up at the glass creeping along the sand. "Hey, I think you got it this time!"

Sure enough, the sand fell back to the ground, going still. The two breathed a sigh of relief, but then the sand beneath them moved once more.

"Damnit!" Yoru swore loudly, growling. "Doesn't this guy ever die?.!"

"We're doing something wrong!" Sora replied. "We need a different strategy!"

Yoru snarled faintly in his throat, and then his eyes widened."Wait, I remember this guy… Dad told us about him too." He suddenly grinned. "I guess this one is up to you, eh, Sora?"

The younger blinked, and then looked at his twin. "Up to me?"

Yoru rolled his eyes, nodding. "Yea! Come on, where did my genius little brother go? Don't you remember what Dad told us about this guy?"

"Lunuganga, the sand Hollow that guards the entrance to Las Noches." Sora recited from memory, nodding. "He was a little confusing for them at first, and he was the one who first sent them to the Menos Forest. But I don't see…" Realization suddenly dawned. "Oh! Right, I'd forgotten for a moment there!"

The boy reached down, grasping the hilt of his zanpaktou and drawing it, smiling when he felt her hum slightly, shifting. "Freeze the skies, Koorimasu!"

The scythes were cold in his hands as Sora let the right one fall through his fingers, grasping the chain about halfway between the two. He then began to swing the scythe carefully to his left, then his right, crossing in front of him. His eyes hardened and he looked up at the huge sand monster, a smirk on his lips.

"Some no Arashi!"

Water flowed from the path of the scythe thundering away from Sora and then forming into a whirlpool in the sky, shooting towards Lunuganga. The Hollow roared in anger, but had no time to get out of the way. The water tornado slammed into, and Sora watched in excitement as the sand started to lose its form, falling back to the ground where it would not rise again.

"Water is his weakness…" Yoru murmured. "Makes sense. Sand plus water equals mud." He grinned suddenly. "Heh, it's attack of the Mudman!"

Sora rolled his eyes, slinging one of his scythes over his shoulder. "You are a dork, Yoru."

That got a stuck out tongue in his direction, but the older twin didn't deny it. The younger shook his head slightly, releasing Koorimasu's released state to allow her to go back to sealed sword form. Yoru did the same with Kogasu, whistling softly in response to the blade as it expressed it's satisfaction with the battle.

Sora looked back towards the looming structure of Las Noches in the distance, his hand tightening around the hilt of Koorimasu before he sheathed the sword. "Come on Yoru, let's keep going. Dad and Papa are waiting for us."

Yoru nodded, taking a deep breath before launching forward, stepping straight into _shunpo_. Sora followed him, determination burning in his eyes.

_Don't worry, we're coming!_

* * *

Not very long or eventful, but hey! Another chapter! WhOoT! And we're moving into the area where it will be one chapter of the twins and then one of Ichigo and Toshiro, so up next are those two. Um, let's see... I sorta did get the idea for Sora's attacks from Rukia, but I tried to vary it a little. Some no Arashi means "First Storm," and Sora only has two of them at his disposal. The second will come into play later on in the story. I hope you liked this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

BWAHAHAHAAAA!! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!! I hope you like the next chapter! Happy Holidays guys!

* * *

Chapter 6

Toshiro squeezed himself tighter into the corner of the cell he was in, his heart pounding in his chest. So far nothing had happened to him since he had woken in this cage; he had not been hurt at all.

Confusion was the only thing that he could comprehend at this point. The last thing he remembered was the Fraccion ripping him away from Ichigo's grasp, but even so, he was unharmed. What reason could they possibly have separated the two for?

This was why the small _taichou_ was afraid. Nothing had happened to him, so he feared that they were doing something to Ichigo. While he wasn't too worried about his husband, knowing that he could handle basically anything they would throw at him, a part of his heart was still heavy with worry.

He shifted again uncomfortably, trying to find a vaguely more comfortable spot. His whole body was sore and aching, and he was hungry and lightheaded from thirst. He wasn't quite sure how long he had been in Las Noches, but judging from his body's wants, it had been maybe two or three days.

He was cold as well. Hyourinmaru wasn't by his side, and he couldn't feel the ice dragon within his mind. As such, the cold was getting to him a lot quicker; even with his high tolerance from years of wielding the ice; his body wasn't being protected by Hyourinmaru's powerful presence. He shivered, trying to reach out for his partner again, but finding nothing. Even Ichigo's warm soul was far from his reach.

There was a sound from outside his cell, and wide teal eyes went to the door at the other end of the room. The door opened, and another Fraccion stood there. It said nothing, walking forward and grasping Toshiro's wrist, yanking him upright. The small _taichou_ glared, pulling backwards in an attempt to stop.

The Fraccion hissed, it's hands tightening and it grabbed the other wrist, pulling hard. Toshiro yipped faintly in pain, but leapt after the Hollow to try and ease the pain in his wrists.

He managed to get a look around as they headed back to his old cell, his eyes scanning the area. There didn't seem to be any defining characteristics of the hallway, but he realized that they were, in reality, not far at all from where he was originally.

The door was opened and he was thrown in roughly, tossed to the floor where he landed with a grunt. He snapped up quickly, turning to glare at the doorway as the door slammed shut. Toshiro sighed, running a hand through his white hair.

A sound from the corner made him stop, his eyes widening. He blinked, moving slowly towards the back of the room, fear flooding through him. "Ichigo?"

There was no response to his call. He swallowed thickly, looking towards the floor before his eyes widened in shock. Blood was streaked along the cement floor, showing where there was a form crumpled in the darkness of the corner.

"Ichigo!"

Toshiro rushed forward, his eyes adjusting to the darkness as he did. His heart pounded in his throat, and he couldn't get another word out.

Ichigo was lying in a heap in the corner, bloody and broken. His right leg was twisted and gruesome, and all of the fingers on his right hand seemed to have been snapped. There were cuts along his bare torso, ones that looked to have been made with a dull knife. His chest and abdomen were riddled with bruises and scrapes, and Toshiro was horrified to see the large black patch that was rapidly spreading across his left side.

The small _taichou_ called his remaining reiatsu into his hands, holding them over the huge bruised portion of his lover's ribs, his eyes concerned. This patch no doubt meant that he had broken ribs, and as Toshiro healed, he found that one of them had pierced Ichigo's left lung, which explained the gurgle present every time he breathed.

"Ichigo!" Toshiro said sharply, trying to get some type of response from his unconscious husband. Ichigo moaned faintly, but his eyes didn't open.

His strength waning, Toshiro pushed the rest of his energy into repairing the pierced lung and the ribs, as they were the most life-threatening of all of Ichigo's injuries. Toshiro didn't have the energy to heal the rest; it would leave him unconscious and possibly kill him.

As soon as he finished with what healing he could manage, Toshiro began tearing his outer kimono into strips, binding what wounds he could before attempting to find some way to set the broken bones. He had to bind them properly or they would heal wrong. More importantly, he had to stop the bleeding.

In the end the small _taichou_ had to resort to breaking apart the small cot in the corner, using what bits of wood and metal he could from that to set Ichigo's broken limbs. As he worked on the mangled leg his husband groaned in pain, eyelids fluttering.

"Ichigo?" Toshiro asked softly as he tied off the final bandage on the broken leg. "Come on, Ichigo, open your eyes."

Slowly chocolate orbs flickered open, and Ichigo's gaze locked with teal orbs, fuzzy and barely aware. "T-Toshi...?"

Toshiro smiled, his fingers gentle as they smoothed tangled orange strands away from Ichigo's forehead. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Ichigo groaned again, wincing. "Like I got ran over by a Menos." He yipped softly as he attempted to move his leg, stilling immediately. "When did they bring you back?'

"Not long ago." the white haired man responded. "What did they do to you?"

With a sigh Ichigo closed his eyes, blocking out the sight as Toshiro went to work on his broken fingers. "Asked me what sort of things Yamamoto is using to shield Soul Society. Tried to get me to tell them what we're planning for Hueco Mundo. Standard enemy questions."

Toshiro sighed, carefully binding his husband's broken hand with dirtied strips of cloth. "You didn't say anything?"

"Course not." Ichigo said gruffly, trying to push himself up before sighing and resigning himself to staying put. "I would never betray Soul Society."

"I know." Toshiro murmured, rising and going to the broken down cot and pulling the pillow and blanket from it. He settled down with the pillow in his lap, carefully laying Ichigo's head on the pillow. He then threw the blanket over his husband, worried about his shivering.

Ichigo looked concerned. "What about you?"

Toshiro shook his head. "I have a much higher cold tolerance than you. Don't worry about it." He petted the blood-damp orange hair, his fingers shaking from exhaustion. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Ichigo insisted, his chocolate eyes focused on his husband's face. "Ogichi took much of the torture, I'm just fine. I'm more concerned about you, you look exhausted _yuki hime_."

"No." Toshiro said softly. "I'm okay, just tired. I had to heal your ribs, you had a punctured lung."

Ichigo frowned. "How long have we been here?"

Toshiro sighed. "I'm not exactly sure. I think two or three days, by my calculations."

"A while..." Ichigo murmured. "We need water, and soon." He sighed. "And you need it faster than I do. Ogichi's endurance can keep me going for at least one more day than normal, but you're an ice spirit."

"Yea..." Toshiro murmured. "I need it soon."

Ichigo sighed. "Come on, at least get some sleep. You're exhausted."

Toshiro could not deny him, so he curled up on his side beside Ichigo, his head carefully laid against his husband's right shoulder. Ichigo curled an arm around his waist protectively, his eyes remaining open for some time before exhaustion finally took him.

* * *

When Ichigo woke later that night he was worried. He felt a part of his heart leap, and he looked down at the snowy mop of hair against his shoulder.

"Toshiro?"

There was no response.

The orange-head swore faintly, carefully pushing himself upright and looking down at the tiny sprawled form of his lover. _Damnit, how long was I out?.!_

_**A few hours at the most, aibou.**_

Ichigo felt panic flow through him. He shook Toshiro's shoulder, more fear thundering through him. "Toshiro! Come on, _yuki hime_, wake up!"

Nothing. Not even a flutter of eyelashes.

Ichigo lifted a limp hand, pinching the skin on the back of his husband's small hand. "Shit!"

Toshiro was severely dehydrated. He wouldn't stir, no matter how much Ichigo shook him and called his name. Swearing, Ichigo pushed himself to his feet, crying out as he accidentally put weight on his broken leg.

_**Come on aibou, I gotchya!**_

Ogichi's added strength kept him on his feet, and when he got to the door he pounded against it with his unbroken hand.

A face came to the tiny window a moment later, glaring through at him.

"Please!" Ichigo pleaded, throwing his pride out the window. "We need water!"

The face disappeared and anger flooded though Ichigo's body. "Damnit! Bastard, get back here!"

"Ah, hello again, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo snarled violently, his eyes flaring gold and his hands thrusting his body backwards. "Aizen!"

The sadistic man smiled, and then the door opened, showing that he was standing there with a Fraccion that was holding a tray bearing a pitcher of water and a glass. "I believe that you need this, yes?"

The orange-head tensed to dive forward, and Aizen shook his head. "Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that. If you misbehave I will take it away."

Ichigo snarled in response, but restrained himself for Toshiro's sake. "What do you want, Aizen?"

"A talk, nothing more." Aizen said smugly, his smirk growing.

"Just like I told those bastards that tortured me," Ichigo ground out between his clenched teeth, "I won't tell you anything about Soul Society."

Aizen merely smiled wider. "Oh, don't worry, I don't want to know anything about Soul Society. I merely want to have a chat with your Hollow."

That shocked the orange-head little. "Ogichi?" He suddenly grinned. "You're a funny one. He would sooner rip you apart than talk with you."

"I believe that I could persuade him to change his mind." Aizen said simply, and then the pressure in the room grew as he raised his spiritual pressure.

There was a strangled sound from Toshiro, and Ichigo's eyes widened. "Stop it! Stop it, you bastard, you're suffocating him!"

"Will your Hollow speak with me?"

Ichigo didn't think. "Yes! Yes, just stop it!"

Aizen smiled, and Toshiro coughed heavily as the pressure released his compressed ribcage. "Good. Now remember, you have to play nice."

The orange-head panted in the wake of his leaving, staring at the closed door. He then rushed forward, snatching the tray with water and running back to his husband.

_Damn him… Damn him to hell!_

* * *

HA! And you all thought that something was going to happen to TOSHIRO! I fooled you! Anywho, Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Getting into Las Noches was a lot easier than either of the twins had expected it to be. After they managed to get past Lunuganga, it was simply a task of running up to the white walls and knocking their way in. Yoru accomplished that easily with his brute strength and the size of Kogasu, and then the two of them were inside the dark hallways.

Now they were running through the building, heading towards what felt familiar to them. Sora couldn't see very well with his abilities; Koorimasu was, for some reason, being blocked by something. She felt sad that she couldn't help her master, but Sora didn't worry about it too much. Even if Koorimasu's ability was dimmed in here, he could still sense the bright star of his father, somewhere deep within Las Noches.

"Well," Yoru panted as they ran, a grin on his face. "This makes me glad that Dad just kinda spills out his reiatsu everywhere. It makes it so much easier to find him!"

Sora laughed faintly. "Yea, we'll have to remember to thank him for that once we find them!"

After a few moments of running Sora slid to a stop, his chest heaving as he leaned against the wall. "Let's stop for a moment!" He ran a hand over his forehead. "Rest a bit."

Yoru bounced slightly on his toes, but he too was getting a little tired. They hadn't really slept in the last day or so, and it was starting to tell on him. He slid down the wall beside his twin, huddling close to him for a sense of warmth and comfort. Sora reached out, weaving their fingers together and squeezing.

"We're so close." Yoru murmured. "This has been easier than I thought it would be, you know?"

Sora nodded. "I wouldn't count on it remaining that way. Now that we're inside Las Noches, there are Arrancar everywhere, and it's likely that we'll run into an Espada at some point."

The older sighed faintly. "Yea… And there's probably one guarding Dad and Papa, huh?"

"Yea…" Sora leaned his head back against the wall. "If it's not Aizen himself in the area, it will definitely be one of the Espada. Dad said that Inoue Orihime is always guarded by Ulquiorra, so it probably won't be him."

Yoru snorted. "Good thing too, if Dad couldn't beat him, then I'm not so sure that we could."

Sora nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything in response. He simply leaned closer, pressing his shoulder against his brother's. Yoru released his brother's hand, looping his arm around the younger's shoulders and squeezing gently. "Don't worry, we're gonna be just fine."

"I know that." Sora retorted, leaning into the touch.

Yoru turned a knowing eye towards his twin. "Yea, that's why I can feel worry in almost every part of your reiatsu. You know I'll protect you, right Sora?"

Sora sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yea, yea, I know you will. Even though I can handle myself just fine."

"I'll still protect you." Yoru said firmly, his fingers rubbing over Sora's upper arm before he turned, pressing his nose against Sora's temple.

Sora sighed, closing his eyes. "You're so predictable, Yoru."

The elder chuckled faintly. "And you love me for it."

"Yea, I suppose I have to."

They sat in silence for a while, and Yoru smiled as he felt Sora's reiatsu finally slip into rest. He knew that his twin was exhausted, but Sora's genius mind was, as always, constantly moving, and so it was hard for him to sleep. It was amplified by the fact that he was trying to think of where their parents were being held, as well as how they would manage to rescue them once they found them.

Yoru sighed faintly, leaning his head down to rest his cheekbone against Sora's collarbone. The two of them often assumed this particular position whenever they slept; it was something they had developed rather young. The orange-head stayed awake, drawing his energy from Kogasu's reservoir of power, letting Sora rest for a little while.

However, after about a half an hour, he knew it was time to move on. They had been in one place for a while, and he knew that they needed to get going. He sighed, and then gently nudged Sora's cheek with his nose. "Come on otouto, we need to get going."

Sora stirred instantly at his call, his teal eyes meeting his twins. "You haven't called me that in a long time, nii-san."

Yoru smiled. "And you haven't called me that in nearly as long. I just… I felt like it needed to be said. Come on, we need to get going."

They got to their feet, and Sora shook himself faintly, waking up his body before he followed after his brother, his hand tightening around the hilt of Koorimasu.

The two of them continued to move through the halls, but Sora suddenly slid to a stop, his eyes widening. "Yoru!" he hissed, grabbing his twin's arm and pulling him to a stop beside him. "Hold on!"

Yoru hit the wall beside him with a faint thump, his arms pinned against his sides as he looked around his twin, trying to see into the dark of the hallway. Sora put his hand against Yoru's chest, pressing him backwards urgently before slowly leaning around the corner that they were near.

Lips brushed his ear and Sora looked towards his brother with his eyes only, still focused in the direction of what he had heard. "What's going on?" Yoru whispered.

Sora turned, his own lips against his twin's ear. "Someone up ahead. I felt them before I heard them."

"Can you…"

The twin shook his head. "I might lower the temperature, and we can't afford to be noticed. They feel pretty powerful."

There was a thud from around the corner, and both went still, even their breathing quiet and careful.

_"God damn… stupid Aizen…do this…"_

Sora swore inwardly; they weren't close enough to hear all of what was being said. There were only snippets of what the person was angry about, and it certainly wasn't enough for him to go off of. He wanted to see who it was; there was a chance that he may recognize the person from his father's tales, but there was also the chance that they had never heard of this one. No doubt if they hadn't, then they wouldn't have too much trouble dispatching him.

"We can't just sit here…" Yoru whispered. "We need to do something!"

The younger opened his mouth to answer, but then there was a sniffing sound from around the corner. Then there was a deep and throaty chuckle, and a voice called out. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Come on out, spawn of Kurosaki Ichigo."

Both twins froze solid, their eyes wide and staring into the dark of the hallway. Sora swallowed thickly, his eyes sliding towards Yoru. The elder shook his head, his hand scrambling to find his twin's in the dark.

"I can smell you, I know you're there. Now come out before I make you!" the voice growled, malice flooding the rough tones. "I was put out here for a reason, I see that now. I guess Aizen wanted me to have fun for once!"

Sora glared faintly, and then went around the corner, Yoru only a step behind him. His eyes widened at what he saw though; he had never expected him to be waiting around the corner.

Brilliant blue eyes locked on the twins standing there, and a wide grin split the tanned face. The Espada laughed, the jaw mask on the side of his face opening with his laughter, his teal hair shifting around his face. "Yo, whelps. Come for some fun?"

Yoru's eyes were wide, but Sora managed to speak first. "G-Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

Yoru had only one word for this situation.

"Shit."


	8. Chapter 8

All right, here we go with Chapter 8, back to check on Ichigo and Toshiro! And... **_THERE A LEMON THIS CHAPTER!_** Yep, I went there. I hope that you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 8

Toshiro stirred not too long after Ichigo gave him some water, opening his eyes to Ichigo's concerned face. He blinked in confusion, and then tilted his head. "Ichigo?"

The orange-head breathed a sigh of relief, his chocolate eyes filling with relief. "Thank god, _yuki hime_. I was so worried about you. How are you feeling?"

The small _taichou_ sat up, rubbing at his forehead before turning to Ichigo. "I'm okay. I have a bit of a headache, but other than that I'm fine. What happened?"

"You wouldn't wake up." Ichigo murmured, looking away from him. "I was… I was scared."

Toshiro frowned at the look on his husband's face, reaching out to cup his warm cheek gently. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I didn't mean to scare you."

Ichigo rubbed his face against the coolness of the smaller hand. "It's not your fault." he murmured. "It's that bastard Aizen who did this. He even taunted me with your life."

Instantly Toshiro's eyes narrowed. "Aizen? He was here? What happened, what did he say?" He looked Ichigo over. "Did he hurt you again?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, he didn't. He wants to talk to Ogichi."

Toshiro blinked. "Ogichi? Why would he… Oh."

"Yea." the orange-head murmured. "He no doubt wants Ogichi to take full control. He's trying to turn me to his side."

_**But I would never do that, so it's not like we have anything to worry about.**_ Ogichi's echoing voice moved through their joined consciousness, a hard edge to it. _**I would never join that bastard, especially to help him destroy our home.**_

Ichigo nodded. "What he doesn't realize is that after some 30 odd years with me, Ogichi's not like other Hollows. He's got friends and family, just like I do."

Ogichi purred faintly in response to that, his pleasure curling in them. _**Damn straight I do. And I'm gonna protect them no matter what.**_

Toshiro smiled. "Well that's always good to know. However, I have to wonder what Aizen's going to do once he finds out about that. It can't be good."

His husband sighed faintly, shaking his head. "No, it won't at all. No doubt he'll attempt to threaten us with your life again; that's how he got me to agree to talk to him anyway."

"You can't let that stop you." Toshiro said firmly, his teal eyes on fire with determination. "Do you understand me, Ichigo?"

Ichigo's face fell, sadness flooding him. "But _yuki hime…_"

Toshiro shook his head. "No. You won't put my life over that of every soul and _shinigami_ in Soul Society. If my one life can save all of theirs, then I would give it proudly. It is my duty as a _shinigami_, to protect those who need it."

The orange-head looked away from him, shaking. Toshiro sighed, leaning forward to gently touch his face. "I know, I know."

"I can't let you die…" Ichigo murmured. "I _won't._ You are… You're my everything, _yuki hime_. What would I do without you? What would the boys do without you?"

"You would live." Toshiro said firmly, softly. "You would live, and you would escape. The boys would understand why it had to happen, they are both strong and smart, and they would know why it had to happen."

Ichigo shivered faintly, closing his eyes. "Still, I'll find a way to save us both. I won't let Aizen destroy my life, or anyone else's."

Toshiro smiled. "That's the Ichigo I know and love." He leaned up to kiss his lover softly, smiling again when Ichigo deepened the touch desperately. Ichigo's hand curled up around Toshiro's ear, and then clasped on the back of his head, pressing him closer, his tongue dipping into his husband's mouth.

The smaller's hands traveled up to clench in Ichigo's orange hair, their mouths moving together as passion flowed through them. Ichigo's right arm snaked around Toshiro's thin waist, pressing their bodies close together, his touches desperate and quick.

"God…" he whispered as his mouth moved across Toshiro's. "I've needed you… Wanted you…"

Toshiro arched his back into his lover's calloused hands, a gasp escaping his swollen lips. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo's lips trailed burning trails along his jaw and throat, tongue and teeth sending trembles of pleasure down the white-haired _taichou_'s spine. Ichigo's hands were warm and solid as they spread Toshiro's _shihakshou_ away from his pale chest, moving along the smooth skin and making electricity flare across his skin.

The orange-head shivered faintly as Toshiro's reiatsu trembled, the temperature in the room lowering slightly. He shifted their bodies, pressing Toshiro against the blanket covered ground, carefully lying on top of him. Toshiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, pulling him back down for another intense kiss that left them both breathless and panting. Ichigo's hands traveled lower, fumbling at Toshiro's obi while the other began to push the black cloth from Ichigo's shoulders.

Toshiro ran his small hands along the broad, strong lines of Ichigo's tanned shoulders, his fingers dipping into each hollow and running along every muscle and bone. He touched the lingering bandages, and then slowly began to undo them, relief flooding through him as he saw each healed wound. Ogichi's influence was strong; Ichigo was nearly whole again.

Ichigo shifted faintly as his still healing leg was pressured, but the rest of his body was healed and whole. He smiled down at his lover, the weight of his body holding him against the ground. "My _yuki hime_…"

A smile came to Toshiro's lips, and he surrendered to another powerful kiss, his eyes fluttering closed and his hands slipping up under Ichigo's arms, clutching to his bare shoulders as the orange-head's hands dipped lower and lower on his body. Ichigo's lips moved down, latching onto Toshiro's pulse point as the smaller man gasped in pleasure, his nails digging into the muscle of Ichigo's back.

Ichigo smiled faintly, and then slicked his fingers with his saliva. It wasn't much, but it would have to do for the moment. They weren't exactly in the best of places, but he needed this right now; they both did. The shock of almost losing each other, the horror of realizing what might have to happen; they needed this joining almost more than they needed air.

Toshiro moaned faintly as he felt Ichigo's fingers dip into his body, his back arching slightly while he relaxed to ease the faint discomfort. Ichigo's strong body hovered over his as the orange-head prepped him, his touches gentle, his lips fluttering across the pale skin of Toshiro's throat and collarbone.

Their eyes met as Ichigo looked up, his fingers leaving. Toshiro smiled as he saw the mismatched eyes before him, Ichigo's familiar chocolate gaze on the right, Ogichi's black and gold stare from the left. When his lover spoke he heard the faint tremble of Ogichi's tones behind Ichigo's and he knew that the two were currently one.

"**Are you ready for us, **_**yuki hime**_?"

Toshiro's arms tightened around Ichigo's shoulders. "Always."

The joining was intense and sudden, Toshiro's eyes rolling back slightly and his back arching sharply. Ichigo's groan was combined with Ogichi's warble of pleasure, and the two bodies shivered together. Movement was slow and tender, and Ichigo's lips traveled lovingly across Toshiro's skin as they rocked together slowly, unhurried.

Toshiro's legs circled Ichigo's hips, his fingernails digging into Ichigo's muscles and dragging downwards as pleasure spiraled from within him. Ichigo searched, and, as always, quickly located that spot within him that sent stars through his vision, and their movements intensified, their breaths panting.

Ichigo's grunt of release was threaded with a thin keen from Toshiro, and they collapsed to the blanket covered ground, Ichigo's body covering Toshiro's. They lay together, neither wanting to move, Ichigo not bothering to pull from his husband's body.

Toshiro felt the heave of Ichigo's body, and his face saddened, his arms clutching tighter to Ichigo's shoulders. He shifted, placing his husband's face against the crook of his neck, his fingers carefully traveling through orange strands. "Oh Ichigo…"

The other's face was wet with tears as he leaned back to look his husband in the face, his chocolate eyes intense. "Toshi…" he whispered, stroking his fingers along the curve of the baby soft cheek. "Oh _yuki hime_, I can't bear to lose you."

"You won't." Toshiro said firmly, his hand cool and gentle against Ichigo's cheek. "We won't let Aizen win, do you understand? We'll beat him, no matter what. And we'll go home to our sons."

Ichigo nodded, carefully shifting their bodies until they were laying side by side, his cheek pressed against Toshiro's throat, the other's heartbeat thudding against his cheekbone. Toshiro hummed softly in his throat, his fingers moving soothingly through the orange hair beneath his hand.

They didn't lay there for long; Toshiro's eyes flitted to the doorway. "Get dressed, Ichigo. I think Aizen is coming."

Ichigo shifted slightly, shaking off the sleep and pulling on his _shihakshou_ and readying himself for what he knew to be coming.

_Are you ready for this Ogichi?_

_**As ready as I can be.**_

The door opened a moment later, and Aizen's smiling face was their greeting. Ichigo moved between him and Toshiro, Ogichi's snarl twisting his lips menacingly.

"Well, seems like you were expecting me. Now then, Kurosaki-_kun_ I believe we have an appointment to have a little chat." Aizen said, his smirk widening.

Ichigo growled faintly. "I suppose. Now what is it that you want?"

Aizen's smirk widened once more. "Now, now. We don't want Hitsugaya-_kun_ to be involved in our conversation."

The orange-head's eyes narrowed. "And why should I go with you anywhere?"

"You promised you'd play nice, Kurosaki-_kun_." Aizen said smoothly.

Ichigo's own face split in a wide grin. "I said that Ogichi would be nice. I never included myself in that."

Aizen's grin faltered for only a second, and then he turned. "Come with me, Kurosaki-_kun_. The little _juuban tai taichou_ will not be harmed in your absence."

Ichigo turned, his eyes burning as he looked at his small lover. Toshiro nodded imperceptibly, his teal eyes locking with his husbands. A silent exchange was enough between them, and Ichigo turned back to Aizen and followed him from the room.

As the door shut behind them Toshiro's eyes grew a little worried. "Please be okay…" he whispered to the empty room.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, fight scene... I hope that it's good enough for you guys; i'm not all that great at these. I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 9

"Grimmjow…" Sora murmured, his eyes wide as he stared at the Espada standing in front of them. He swallowed thickly, his hands shaking as he reached down to wrap his hand around the hilt of Koorimasu.

Yoru did the same beside him, his knuckles going white with how tight he grasped his zanpaktou. He automatically shifted his stance wider, his right shoulder going between his twin and Grimmjow. The Espada's toothy grin widened at that gesture, his blue eyes sparking with the thrill of the fight.

"That won't do much. I'm still gonna beat the shit outta ya both." Grimmjow said with a laugh in his tone, taking a step forward towards them.

Yoru growled, drawing his sword in a flash. "I don't care how strong you are, you're in our way. Which means you need to be gotten rid of."

Grimmjow's grin widened. "How I've been waiting for this chance. I wanted another fight with Kurosaki, but this will have to do. After all, fighting two is better than just one." With that the Espada crouched, his hands curling into claws before he leapt forward, going straight for Yoru's throat.

The orange-head let out a yelp, raising his zanpaktou to try and stop him. Grimmjow laughed out loud, employing _sonido_ to move around him and go straight for Sora. The other shouted, his hand diving for his sword, but he wasn't moving fast enough.

Yoru roared, spinning. "Bring the heat! _Kogasu_!"

The scythe swept through the air, flames pouring from it to wrap around Grimmjow's form. The Espada moved quickly, dodging the heat and appearing behind Yoru, his fist lashing out to collide with Yoru's stomach. The boy coughed, flying backwards as the force behind Grimmjow's punch threw him against the wall.

Sora drew his sword, diving forward in an attempt to help his brother. "Freeze the skies _Koorimasu_!"

A scythe whipped out, nearly lodging in Grimmjow's shoulder before the Espada wove out of the way, reaching up to grasp the chain and pull it forward. Sora let out a cry as Grimmjow dragged him forward, the Espada's fist colliding with his chest.

Something snapped within him, and blood bubbled at his lips, Sora's back colliding with the wall before he sank down. Yoru sprang up a second later, the blade of Kogasu screaming towards Grimmjow's back.

Grimmjow leapt out of the way lithely, hitting the ground behind Yoru and springing up to swipe at his back. Yoru whirled just as fast, flames pouring from his blade to wrap around the two of them. Grimmjow snarled angrily, flashing out of the circle of fire to meet the frozen winds of Koorimasu.

He laughed, leaping out of the way again to hit the ground a good 50 feet away from them, the wild grin still. "Very good! Now this is a fight that I can enjoy!"

He drew his sword, his hands clawing against the blade as reiatsu gathered around him, whirling his hair and clothes. "Grind, _Pantera!_"

Sora threw up his hands to guard his face as the walls and floor exploded away from Grimmjow's body, showering him with debris. Koorimasu wailed in his ears a moment later, and he leapt backwards just in time to miss the black claws that swiped towards his face. His eyes widened as he saw Grimmjow standing there, lithe and white, tail whipping through the air as he crouched down on all fours.

"Come on, cub, you're the one who wanted a fight!" With that the Espada ran towards him, his teeth bared in a wild smile. Sora let out a cry, flinging his right scythe forward, barely missing as Grimmjow darted around it and slashed forward with his right paw.

Yoru snapped out of his daze when his twin's scream shot through the air, his teal eyes shooting up in time to see blood spiral away from Sora's side, the younger twin falling away from Grimmjow's claws to hit the floor. His teeth clenched, and his hand tightened around the staff of Kogasu.

"SORA!"

Grimmjow met his strike with a grin, the blades on his elbow knocking away Yoru's frantic strike. Yoru attacked again, anger flooding through him as he struck again and again, Kogasu's blade superheating and fire exploding around them. Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly and he tried to avoid the flames, but they curled around him, hot and crackling.

The panther Hollow howled as fire singed his paws, leaping up and towards Yoru to try and stop the flames, his teeth gleaming in the heat. "You brat!"

Yoru whirled Kogasu again, the scythe screaming through the air as it collided with Grimmjow's side and ripped upwards, opening a bleeding slice in his body. Grimmjow roared in pain and anger, his tail lashing out and wrapping around Yoru's throat.

The orange-head yelled, one hand going up to wrap around the white tail, his other lashing out with Kogasu. Grimmjow snarled, jumping over the scythe and landing a hard punch to Yoru's right shoulder. The boy screamed in pain as the joint popped out of place, Kogasu clattering to the ground as he lost his grip on the staff.

"NO!"

Grimmjow had only seconds to react as a frozen blade skimmed his ear, his tail unwinding from the boy's throat so he could jump out of the way of the second one that was flying his way. The panther Hollow turned to meeting the burning eyes of Sora as the younger twin attacked again, the chains gleaming in the fire left from his brother's attack. Ice flowed from his strikes, freezing flames in their tracks.

Sora walked forward steadily, the small scythes whirling around his thin body as he threw and caught them in rhythm. Grimmjow dodged steadily, working his way towards the boy. He couldn't help but be surprised at how well these two cubs were doing against him. Sora pulled his right scythe back to his body, grabbing the chain halfway and whirling it above his head, adding momentum. An ice ring formed above his head, and then he whipped his left scythe up, catching it in the ice and throwing it in Grimmjow's direction.

The Espada's eyes widened and he leapt out of the way quickly, dodging the flat disc as it sliced towards him. He barely managed to miss it, but it sliced open his arm, sending blood falling down the white of his arm.

He looked up at the boy with a little bit of shock on his face, his blue eyes scanning the boy's body. Sora was panting, but he was still holding tight to the hilts of Koorimasu, his teal eyes burning with hate and anger. Grimmjow grinned, and then crouched, readying himself.

Sora whirled his scythes again, starting forward in order to attack again, his heart pounding in his chest as he aimed to protect his brother.

"You really are the spawn of Kurosaki Ichigo!" Grimmjow roared, falling towards the ground and then shooting upwards, his claws extended and ripping forward.

Sora tried to turn, but the other's claws were too quick, they ripped across his chest and shoulder, opening three bleeding slashes that left him on the ground, clutching at his shoulder.

Grimmjow stood over the boy, his blue eyes gleaming with the thrill of the fight. He cracked his knuckles, grinning as he leaned down. "You may be his spawn, cub, but you are nothing like your father. He was a worthy opponent of me, you, however, you are merely a plaything."

He raised his arm, intending to strike and end the life of the boy lying on the floor in front of him, but a moment later there was a staff in his way, Yoru standing between him and his brother. Yoru grinned faintly, blood covering the left side of his face. "You say we're nothing like our father?"

Grimmjow frowned, seeing the flash of Ichigo's determined face in that of the boy in front of him. He growled, pressing forward.

Yoru's grinned widened. "We're nothing like our father, you're right. We are ourselves."

There was a silence, and then the scythe that was holding back Grimmjow's blades began to glow a fiery red, orange like fire.

"_Bankai_."


	10. Chapter 10

I'm on a freaking role here... we're coming up to my favorite section of this story, although I can't tell you why! I'm so excited to hear your reactions to these sets of chapters!

* * *

Chapter 10

Toshiro was still feeling worried when an hour later the door was opened and Ichigo was tossed roughly in, hitting the ground with a grunt and rolling. The white-haired man ran forward, kneeling beside Ichigo and checking for injuries, and happy to find none, not even the old ones.

Ichigo sat up, rubbing at his head and glaring at the open door, where a Fraccion came inside and put down a tray before leaving. "Stupid bastards." the orange-head growled, pushing himself up.

He looked down to Toshiro, who was watching him anxiously. "Ichigo? What happened?"

The orange-head sighed. "I was right; he did want Ogichi to help them. He told them to fuck off, of course, even though Aizen offered us all kinds of things to get us to come over. He even threatened us with your life, as well as that of our sons."

Toshiro growled at that. "How dare he bring them into this..."

"I know." Ichigo murmured. "Even so, he didn't follow through on anything. It kind of worries me…" He shook his head faintly. "It doesn't matter right now; all we need to do is be ready for what he's going to try next. He'll probably attempt to turn you, _yuki hime_."

"Me?" Toshiro asked. "What could he possibly think would sway me if a Hollow wouldn't agree with him?"

Ichigo frowned at him. "Come on Toshiro, think. He has the Hyougoku; he'll turn you into a vaizard, just like me. He'll be hoping that the Hollow will overpower you, and that he'll be able to convince it to work for him."

Toshiro blinked in shock and then nodded. "You're right… I'd forgotten for a moment." He shook his head faintly. "I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure that I'm strong enough to handle a Hollow."

Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Perhaps, but even so, a Hollow isn't easy to control. It took me a long time to get Ogichi to listen to me, and it took him around 5 years before he would even begin to stop thinking about trying to kill me every chance he got, let alone to think of us as partners. It won't be easy, and you may not be able to do it."

The smaller didn't answer those words, but looked towards the door instead, his eyes landing on the tray that sat there. He crept forward cautiously, his eyes locked on what appeared to be food. "Ichigo!"

The other blinked, and then his eyes widened and he rushed forward, his hands shaking as he reached out to grab a chunk of bread. "Thank god, food! I was starting to wonder if he was ever going to feed us!"

Toshiro's hand on his wrist stopped him from taking a bite. "What if it's poisoned?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, _yuki hime_, what good would poison do at this point? Aizen wants us to fight for him, why in the world would he kill us now?"

The white-haired man couldn't argue that, Ichigo had a point. He released his husband's wrist, but avoided the food nonetheless, instead only drinking the water. He could go for long periods of time without food, but like his problem with water, Ichigo was startlingly similar when it came to food. Already he could see the slight shake to all of the orange-head's movements, and even though he refused to admit it, Ichigo was nearly starving; in fact, he had already begun to lose weight. Toshiro had had to go without food before, where as Ichigo hadn't; his body wasn't used to it.

Toshiro let Ichigo eat everything on the tray, though there wasn't much. There was barely enough to split between the two of them, but Ichigo only agreed to eat if Toshiro did the same when they were given food again. The white-haired man reluctantly agreed, but smiled when he watched Ichigo wolf down the remaining food.

The temperature began to drop as night settled in, and the two of them went to the corner, huddling beneath the single blanket for warmth. Ichigo mashed himself into the corner, Toshiro leaning against his chest as the orange-head wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist.

"What do you think the twins are doing?" Toshiro asked after a while, turning his head where it was resting against Ichigo's left shoulder.

Ichigo chuckled faintly. "Yoru is probably raging at Yamamoto, because knowing the _soutaichou_, he refused to send out a rescue party."

Toshiro nodded in agreement, a smile on his face. "That's true. I would rather it be that way anyway; we have no more _taichous_ to send out."

The orange-head agreed with him. "As for Sora… he's probably trying to calm down his brother. He was always the peacemaker."

"Yea, he never was much of a fighter, unlike Yoru." Toshiro chuckled faintly. "Yoru's just like you, though, he never really thought things through before jumping in to slash away at it."

Ichigo humped faintly, but had no disagreement with his husband's words. "Yea, and Sora's like you, thinking things through far too much, he over complicates things."

Toshiro laughed softly, but simply turned his head, brushing his nose over Ichigo's pulse point before closing his eyes wearily, sighing. "I miss them."

"I miss them too, _yuki hime_."

* * *

Toshiro woke up first, his head pillowed against Ichigo's thigh. He shifted, not wanting to wake up, but something just kept making him stir again. He sighed, pushing himself up and rubbing a hand through his white hair. Turning, he looked towards his lover, and then his eyes widened.

Ichigo was slumped against the wall, his cheeks flushed, sweat soaking his skin, and his breath panting and quick. Toshiro leaned forward, hesitating for only an instant before pressing his hand against Ichigo's forehead.

He almost leapt back immediately, Ichigo was burning hot. Toshiro swore inwardly, looking frantically around the cell for any water that they might have left. There was nothing, and, still swearing, he turned back to Ichigo.

Carefully he moved the orange-head until he was lying flat on his back. Ichigo was limp in his arms, like a warm ragdoll. Toshiro rubbed a hand over his cheek, trying to wake him.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, come on, wake up! Ichigo!"

There was no response to his calls, not even a moan or a flutter of dark eyelashes. "Damnit!" Toshiro swore heavily. "I knew something was in that food! Damnit! Damnit!"

Toshiro felt panic flowing through his body, knowing that Ichigo's temperature was far too high. He wasn't responding to anything, and sweat soaked his body. The small _taichou_ knelt by the other's head, his fingers running through the stringy orange hair, his hands shaking as he did.

"Damnit…" he swore softly. "Damnit…"

There was suddenly a sound at the door, and Toshiro looked up to see a pitcher of water sliding inside. He leapt to his feet, grabbing it and running back to Ichigo's side, soaking a torn strip of his kimono and laying it on his forehead. He pressed it down, the cool water flowing along his skin before he pulled it off and soaked it again, trying desperately to bring down Ichigo's fever.

Toshiro did this several times, swearing again when the heat didn't seem to be leaving his husband's body at all. He lifted Ichigo's head, carefully pouring water between his dry and cracked lips. "Come on, Ichigo, drink." The water dribbled out of the corner of the orange-head's mouth, running down his cheek.

Toshiro frowned, trying again. "Come on love, drink for me." He smoothed the orange hair gently, his eyes sad. "Drink for me." Ichigo choked at first, but then swallowed as Toshiro coaxed it down his throat.

The night wore on, and Ichigo's fever didn't seem to waver at all. Toshiro could do nothing more than continue to change out the towel on his forehead, wringing his hands in between and worrying. Toshiro felt helpless in this situation; he didn't have the energy left to perform a healing kidou, and there was no way to get any medicine.

He could do nothing more than watch Ichigo suffer silently, and hope to god that his fever didn't get any higher. Already it was clear that he was near the danger zone.

Time passed at a crawl, and after a while Ichigo shifted, moaning faintly. Toshiro was startled from his light doze, his teal eyes snapping to Ichigo's face. He leaned down, his hand cupping Ichigo's frightfully warm face. "Ichigo? Ichigo, come on, open your eyes."

Ichigo's head was thrown to the side, and then his eyelids fluttered slightly, his hands clenching. Toshiro felt hope flood through him, and he smiled, gently patting Ichigo's cheek. "Come on, you're almost there. Wake up, Ichigo!"

A low growl echoed somewhere in Ichigo's chest.

Toshiro blinked, glancing down in alarm before his eyes went back to his husband's face. "Ichigo?"

Black and gold eyes snapped open, a snarl resounding in Ichigo's throat as his body writhed, flying upright and skittering away from Toshiro. The small _taichou_ let out a cry of shock, scooting backwards as Ichigo's hands curled into claws, his teeth bared in his direction.

"O-Ogichi?" Toshiro stuttered out, his eyes locked in the haunting black/gold gaze.

Another snarl echoed across the room, and Ogichi crouched, animal-like, in the corner, shuddering and trembling as he did. He bared his teeth at Toshiro, growling low and angry as he did. Toshiro studied him, and was horrified to see the blankness in his golden eyes.

"He's lost his sense of self."

The voice startled him, making him look up. Aizen stood there, a grin on his face. "We had a drug made and administered. He wouldn't cooperate of his own will, so we took that will away. He's nothing but a mindless beast now."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed, his body shaking with anger. "You…bastard!"

Aizen smirked, and then gestured. A few Fraccion moved forward, reaching towards Ogichi. Ogichi snarled violently, lashing out with clawed hands, kicking and biting as they took hold of his limbs. He managed to land a few punches and hits on the Fraccion, but there were too many of them, and they managed to get a collar around his neck.

Aizen snapped his fingers, and an electric shock sounded in the room. Ogichi yelped, clawing at the collar before wailing when it shocked him again. Aizen smirked. "Now, now. We must behave."

Ogichi snarled at him, tensing to leap, only to be cut off with a squeal of pain when the collar shocked him again. The Fraccion came forward as the orange-head fell limp, consciousness fleeing as the shocks stunned him. Aizen waved as the door was shut. "Goodbye for now, _juuban tai taichou_."

Toshiro could only stare at the door, before he curled up in the corner, tears falling down his face as he pictured the animalistic face of his lover and husband in his mind, hope draining from him.

_"Ichigo…"_


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, moving right along.... Once again, I'm not so good at battle sequences, do forgive me... And don't worry, everyone meets up in the next chapter! (Which I plan to post fairly soon... !!) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11

"_Bankai._"

Flames exploded. Grimmjow howled in pain as they crawled up his arms faster than he could leap away, frantically trying to put out the fire. Sora looked up in shock at his older twin, his teal eyes wide as he stared up at him.

_But… how?.! Yoru never reached bankai at home! We always trained together! Is it possible that he kept this from me? But… why would he do that?_

The flames whirled up into the distant ceiling, and then spun out and away from the center. Sora looked in awe upon the form of his twin, his eyes shimmering in the faint reflection of the flames.

Yoru stood confident and straight in the center of the depression in the floor, his hand easily holding the huge scythe aloft. Looks wise, Kogasu hadn't changed much at all, the only addition was the chain at the end of the staff, a spiked ball hanging from the chain that Yoru held in his hands. Yoru himself was only a little different as well, his top extending to resemble their father's coat when he used bankai, Yoru's sleeves missing and a gleam in his eyes.

"_Hinote no Oni. _This is it, Grimmjow. Now I'm ready to fight for real."

Sora blinked as his sibling said the name of his bankai. _Kogasu isn't in the words… a bankai that has an entirely different name from that of it's shikai. That's not something that I've ever seen…_

Grimmjow grinned evilly, clenching his claws. "About time, whelp. I've been waiting for a good fight like this for decades."

Yoru frowned at that, clutching the staff of Hinote no Oni a little tighter. He glanced towards Sora, his eyes softening a little as he noticed that his twin was alright, but then his vision went back to Grimmjow.

The orange-head held Hinote no Oni out in front of him, the blade pointed towards Grimmjow. "Come, Grimmjow. It's time to finish this."

The panther Hollow needed no encouragement; he leapt forward on all fours, running towards the boy with his claws extended. Yoru began to spin the chain mace he held lightly in his left hand, swinging it in front of him and then behind. Grimmjow dodged to the as the mace passed dangerously close to his side, and then leapt forward.

Yoru easily anticipated the move, swinging the curved blade of Hinote no Oni back towards the Hollow, the tip gouging it's way across Grimmjow's back. The Hollow howled in pain, pointing his elbow towards Yoru and shooting off the spines hidden there. The boy let out a gasp, leaping backwards and barely avoiding them, one hitting him solidly in the right shoulder.

The shockwave from the spine sent shudders through the boy's body, and he nearly lost his grip on the staff of his zanpaktou. He held on tightly, whipping Hinote no Oni around to throw the mace in Grimmjow's direction again.

Sora watched in shock from his spot on the floor, not wanting to get up and get in the way. He was in awe as he watched his twin fight back the powerful Espada, his bankai whirling around him. He could feel Koorimasu purring in delight at the feel of Hinote no Oni's power, and he also heard his twin's zanpaktou reveling in the fight.

It was quite the sight to see.

A wave of energy from some other part of the castle made Sora look up in shock. _I know that reiatsu... 'Gichi!_ The power receded shortly after, and then Sora looked up to meet Yoru's teal eyes. Understanding passed between them, and Yoru turned back to the battle.

He raised Hinote no Oni, whirling the weapon above his head in a circle. Fire started to gather around the zanpaktou, spiraling up and into the ceiling. Sora's eyes widened as a tornado of fire began to appear, thundering towards Grimmjow.

The Hollow had no time; the flames consumed him.

Yoru was panting heavily as he leaned against the staff of his zanpaktou, the end of it lodged against the cracked ground. The fire began to clear, and Yoru felt relief flood him as he saw the collapsed form of Grimmjow, his released form gone.

Hinote no Oni evaporated, and Yoru sheathed the sealed Kogasu, slouching back towards his brother. "Are you okay?'

Sora blinked, and then smiled. "Yea. I'm fine. Just a little scratch, nothing I can't handle."

Yoru felt the tension drain out of him, and Sora ran forward to catch him as he faltered, an arm wrapped up under his twin's arms. "Yoru, are you okay?'

"Yea..." Yoru murmured. "I'm okay. I just need a little rest. That's the first real time I've used my bankai in battle."

"When did you get that?" Sora asked, his teal eyes narrowed. "I don't remember you telling me that."

Yoru chuckled. "I wanted to surprise you."

Sora sighed, rolling his eyes. "Idiot. Now come on, something's happening, and I think that Papa and Dad need us. You felt that, right?'

"'Gichi? Yea, I felt it. It just..." Yoru frowned, walking with Sora.

"Yea..." Sora finished. "I know what you mean. It felt... wrong."

Yoru straightened, carefully breathing out. "Come on, let's get going."

Sora looked back towards where Grimmjow was crumpled against the ground. "What about him?"

"I didn't kill him." Yoru said. "He'll be fine after some healing and a long rest. At this point it's the most we can do; I don't want to kill him. It just... doesn't feel right. Now come on, we need to get going."

The younger twin nodded, following his brother as they headed away from the destruction of the area. He felt his body growing cold as he focused onto the faint star of what was now Ogichi's reiatsu and not his father's, a shiver running through him.

"I really don't like this..." Sora whispered as they walked through the dark halls. "I've never felt 'Gichi like this before. It's all wrong, too dark and too... too..." He faded off in frustration, unable to figure out what to call it.

Yoru supplied it for him, his voice dark. "Animal."

Sora shivered again, but said nothing, only reached out to grip his twin's hand.

* * *

Hinote no Oni means "Flames of the Demon" I translated it online, so if it's totally awful, forgive me! It sounds cool though.... I figured that since Yoru's zanpaktou is named Kogasu, which means "to burn" that this would be a good step up.


	12. Chapter 12

Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy... I FINISHED! Which means... All of you get a chapter a day until we're done! YAY! There are five more chapters and a small epilogue, and then we're done. Oh wow....

* * *

Chapter 12

Toshiro was snapped out of his sleep by the sound of the door to his cell opening, his teal eyes flying up to see Ulquorria standing there, Orihime just behind him.

The white haired man blinked in shock, his eyes meeting the girl's before they traveled to the Espada's.

"You will be joined by the girl for a time." Ulquorria said in his normal monotone, turning away.

"Why?" Toshiro asked softly.

"Aizen-sama ordered that I watch your cell for a short time; there are intruders heading this way." Ulquorria responded dully.

Toshiro's eyes widened. "Intruders? Who?"

He didn't expect the Espada to answer him, but to his surprise there was a response. "Two boys with orange hair."

With that the door shut, and Toshiro's knees gave out on him, his body sinking to the ground. The small _taichou_ stared at the closed door, his body shaking, and then gentle hands touched his shoulders. He jumped, whirling to look into the concerned gray eyes of Orihime, who had come closer as he hit the floor.

"Hitsugaya-_kun_?"

Toshiro's body shook faintly, and then he spoke softly. "My boys… My sons are here… But how? Why did they come?"

Orihime nibbled her lower lip. "No doubt they came for you and Kurosaki-_kun_."

"But why?" Toshiro asked fiercely, anger tinting his tone. "Why didn't they stay where they were safe?.! Why would they come here, where Aizen will destroy them?.!" The white-haired man's voice broke on the last word, his body falling limp as he shook. "Why? Why didn't they stay away, where I knew they would be safe?"

Orihime felt sadness flowing through her, and she carefully moved forward, hesitantly wrapping her arms around the small figure in front of her. Toshiro accept the embrace, resting his chin against the girl's shoulder as she attempted to comfort him.

"They came, Hitsugaya-_kun_, because they are yours and Kurosaki-_kun_'s children." She laughed softly. "And apparently they are very much like Kurosaki-_kun_."

Toshiro smiled at that. "It's actually Kurosaki now. Kurosaki Toshiro. And yes… Yes they are…" His face saddened faintly. "Ichigo… I wish I knew if he was okay…"

There was a silence for a moment, and then Orihime spoke, her voice a little confused. "Ano… so there are two Kurosaki-_kun_s now?"

Toshiro couldn't help but chuckle softly. "You may call me Toshiro-_kun_ if you wish, Orihime."

She bowed to him with a smile, but said nothing. The two sat there together in the cell, Toshiro contemplating the fact that his children were coming for him, and Orihime wondering how she could possibly help her friends.

* * *

Yoru ran a little faster as he felt a gentle spike of coolness somewhere ahead of them, clutching his brother's hand tighter. "I know that feeling…"

Sora nodded. "Papa. We're getting closer. I don't feel Dad though, or Ogichi."

"He's somewhere else…" Yoru replied, his eyes narrowing. "I'm not sure where though. Somewhere deep in Las Noches."

The younger squeezed his brother's hand. "Yea. I would look for him, but I don't want to waste the reiatsu. Don't worry, we'll get them. Come on, faster! We're almost there!"

The two of them skidded around a corner, and then to a stop as they saw the Espada standing before them, Sora's eyes widening and Yoru swallowing thickly.

"Shit." Yoru said softly. "Shit."

"Ulquiorra." Sora murmured. "Shit."

The pale Espada said nothing, only watched them silently with his melancholy green eyes. He spoke after a moment, taking a step forward. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to go any further."

Yoru growled softly at those words, his eyes narrowing. "Our Papa is behind that door, isn't he? We'll get to him, no matter what you say! We'll defeat you!"

Ulquiorra scoffed quietly at that, closing his eyes. "You will not be able to defeat me, you are children."

Sora drew his zanpaktou at those words, growing and getting into a battle ready stance. "We're not going to let you stop us."

"Very well…" Ulquiorra murmured, closing his eyes. "Then I have no choice but to defeat you."

Yoru growled again before drawing his sword. "Bring the heat, Kogasu!"

Flames whirled around the zanpaktou, the staff of the scythe jamming into the ground as Yoru clutched it tightly, his teal eyes locked on the Espada before him. Ulquiorra met his eyes silently, his hands still in his pockets. Yoru growled faintly, and then lifted Kogasu, spinning the scythe to call forth flames.

Sora breathed calmly, knowing that this was going to have to be a battle of wits. There was no way in hell that they would be able to defeat Ulquiorra, at least, not at this time. Had they been uninjured and rested, they may have had a chance (at least by Sora's calculations). But they also had the door behind the Espada to worry about; neither twin could release too much power for fear of collapsing walls or the ceiling.

At that thought the younger twin spiked his reiatsu, searching faintly for the energy he felt behind the door. There was a flinch, and then a questing touch in return. He sent reassurance through the link that he knew connected him to his Papa, and felt a brief flash of fear before he severed the connection, putting his focus into helping Yoru, who was attempting to cause some sort of damage to the green skinned Espada.

Sora breathed out mist, the area around them beginning to cloud as he released his zanpaktou. "Freeze the skies, Koorimasu…"

With a soft croon the sword extended into its separate scythes, the mist growing thicker. Yoru seemed to realize what his twin was doing and fell back, his fire dying away and allowing the thick white fog to envelope the area. Sora could sense Ulquiorra's irritation as the mist covered up all sight, the Espada starting to search for them.

Instantly both twins hid their reiatsu, cloaking themselves with the master ability they had learned from their Papa. Sora reached out along his constant link to Yoru, his voice soft in his twin's mind. _"We need to startle him, and catch him off guard. In the condition we are now, there's no way we can beat him."_

Yoru's annoyance at that filtered through him, but Sora paid it no mind. _"Alright, what are we going to do?"_

_"Papa is behind that door…" _Sora mused._ "We need to get him and run. I think I can freeze Ulquiorra for a short time; we're going to have to move fast."_

_"Won't he come after us?"_

Sora nodded faintly. _"Unfortunately. What I'm hoping is that if we keep going we can at least put some ground between us, maybe find Dad."_

Yoru seemed skeptical. _"This is too risky, Sora."_

The younger nodded, but he didn't have to say anything else. There was a nudge against his mind, and then the cool, frosty voice of Koorimasu came into his mind. **"Come now, my little cub, you know there is a way that you can freeze this enemy in his tracks for longer than a short while."**

Sora frowned, his eyes going down to the scythes in his hands. _"Are you sure about this, Koorimasu?"_

**"Of course. We must save your Papa, and we both know that this will work."**

The young orange head nodded, and then set his stance, clutching tight to the hilts of Koorimasu. "Yoru, you might want to back away a little."

Yoru raised an eyebrow, but a burst of reiatsu from Sora made him leap back as the area around his younger twin froze instantly.

Sora's eyes found Ulquiorra's and the boy's teal eyes narrowed. _"Bankai."_

Ice sprang up and whirled, the air freezing around him as Yoru watched with wide eyes. _And he got mad at me for having bankai! He had his all along!_

The ice exploded out and Ulquiorra was forced to raise a hand to block his body as the ice formed spikes nearly as large as himself. As it cleared Yoru grinned as he saw his twin standing there, holding a long silver staff that resembled Kogasu. There was a blade at each end of the staff, curving away from the center in opposite directions. Just like Yoru, his coat was long and sleeveless, but it was a shimmering white, almost reflective. "_Touketsu Kyuuten._" Sora whirled the double-ended scythe, and then nodded to Yoru.

The elder understood the sign and leapt forward, summoning fire in order to get Ulquiorra to turn towards him. The Espada did so, assuming that he could handle both twins should Sora attack from behind.

He was wrong.

Ice exploded from the whirling double scythe, thundering forward and wrapping around Ulquiorra's unsuspecting form before contracting tighter and tighter around him. As it shrank to nothing Sora's bankai vanished, leaving the orange-haired boy to slump to the ground, exhausted.

Yoru released his shikai, sheathing Kogasu before running forward to help his brother to his feet, concern on his face. "Sora?"

Sora shook his head. "I'm okay. That's just… not something I should do often, and my bankai is still very immature, I can hardly control it. Come on, we need to get to Papa. That should hold him for a few hours, but I'm not sure how many we have."

"What did you do?" Yoru murmured.

"Trapped him in another dimension, one of Koorimasu's creation. She told me while she was teaching me that it would hold an enemy for a time, depending on my strength and theirs. It's not something I can do often." Sora replied. "Now come on, open that door."

Sora reached out again with his reiatsu, finding his Papa and sending urges to get away from the door. Toshiro seemed confused for a moment, and then sent a reassurance that he was away from the entrance. Yoru raised a hand, performing the only kidou he could manage without blowing himself up.

"Hadou 31! Shakkahou!"

As the dust cleared Sora moved forward cautiously, narrowing his eyes. "Papa?"

"Sora? Sora!"

A moment later a body collided with Sora's chest, wrapping arms tightly around him and squeezing. Sora let out a pained cough at the collision, his knees trembling. "Papa!"

Instantly the arms left him, and he looked into worried teal eyes that matched his own. Toshiro's pale, shaking hand touched his cheek, and then the small _taichou_ carefully examined him. "You're hurt. What happened? Why are you here?"

Yoru snorted. "Isn't it obvious, Papa? We're here for you. We had to fight Grimmjow and everything."

"Grimmjow?" Toshiro's eyes narrowed. "You fought with Grimmjow?"

Sora sighed. "We're fine Papa, don't worry about it. Now come on, we need to get out of here. Where's Dad?"

Toshiro sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "That I don't know. Aizen took him some time ago. Except…" He stopped, shaking his head. "No, don't worry about it. You both need to be healed, come here, Orihime will help."

The twins blinked as they spotted another occupant of the cell, their eyes meeting gray orbs. Sora blinked and then bowed slightly, a small smile on his face. "Orihime-_san_. Our father has told us a lot about you, it's very nice to meet you."

The woman stared at them, and then smiled. "They look just like you, Toshiro-_kun!_ With Kurosaki-_kun_'s orange hair! And they're both so handsome!"

Yoru preened at that comment, while Sora blushed faintly. Sora then elbowed Yoru in the ribs, eliciting a grunt of pain. "Hey, say hello, you dolt, don't be rude!"

Yoru glared at his twin, and then bowed quickly, mumbling a quick hello. Sora grinned. "Don't mind him; he's always been a little rude."

Orihime laughed softly. "Just like Kurosaki-_kun_… Come now, I'll take care of those wounds of yours."

* * *

Yea, I'm not so good at battle scenes... Plus I've never really seen Ulquiorra fight! Argh... This chapter took me a while, and I'm still not sure it's right.. Let me know! Alright, Sora's bankai is called Touketsu Kyuuten, which means "Frozen Heavens." Once again, Koorimasu means "to freeze", so I moved up to Frozen Heavens. Using an online translator, so if I screw it up, I'm terribly sorry!


	13. Chapter 13

HOORAH! More chapters! Man, I heard some complaints out there for the fact that I'm ending this story soon... Don't worry, I'm just as sad as the rest of you, but it can't go on forever! -bows- Do forgive me! I'm just as sad as the rest of you, and I don't want to leave the twins! OH, and this is the beginning of one of my favorite parts of this story! I'M SO EXCITED!

* * *

Chapter 13

"No!"

"But Papa!"

Orihime blinked at the twins spoke as one again. That was starting to get a little unnerving. She sighed faintly, but didn't enter the conversation between parent and children.

"This isn't a good idea!" Toshiro said firmly, folding his arms over his chest and meeting the eyes of his sons squarely. "You're just going to get yourselves killed!"

Sora huffed faintly. "We can't just leave Dad here! We came into Hueco Mundo to get _both_ of you back, and we're not going to leave without both of you!"

Yoru nodded. "Damn straight! Besides, we know where Dad is, we can both sense him. We just need to get to him and get him out."

"It isn't that simple, Yoru, and you know it." Toshiro snapped. "Aizen is standing between us and your father, and right now, there's no way we can take him on. This is suicide. We should at least retreat and call reinforcements from Soul Society."

At those words Yoru snorted. "And what makes you think that they'll actually send any, Papa? Did they give us any help when we set out to save you? They're not going to change just because you ask them to. We have to get Dad back on our own, and it has to be now, or we're probably not going to get another chance."

Toshiro opened his mouth to argue, but some small part of him knew that his son was right; there was no way that Yamamoto would agree to send anyone to Hueco Mundo with the risk of being hurt, captured, or killed. No matter how much he wanted to go and get help, there was nothing that they could do to improve their situation. Yoru had the right idea, they needed to get in and get Ichigo out, as fast as possible.

The small _taichou_ sighed faintly. "But I don't even have my zanpaktou…"

Sora sighed. "We do, Papa, and we can handle ourselves. We got this far, didn't we?"  
Toshiro nodded. "Yes… You both did very well." He ran a hand though his hair, and then sighed, opening his teal eyes to look up at his sons. "Fine. We'll go, but if this gets to be too much, we leave. Do you both understand me?"

"Yes Papa."

With that the little group turned, heading towards the hallway that stretched into the center of Las Noches. Orihime smiled as she followed the small family, feeling a light in her heart at the prospect of what was coming. They started walking, Sora easily pinpointing the reiatsu that pulsed somewhere ahead of them and taking the lead.

Yoru looked over as his twin shivered again, concern flowing through his body. However, he knew what was upsetting Sora; he could feel the same thing tickling the corner of his mind.

The dark, dangerous, animalistic reiatsu of Ogichi, boiling in the distance. The twins had grown up with the Hollow, and to feel his presence in this way, it was horrifying and worrying all at the same time. What made it worse was the fact that underneath the terrible sense of Ogichi's corrupted reiatsu, that of their father was hidden. Usually when Ogichi took control, it was easy to feel Ichigo beneath him, but now…

Now it was as though Ichigo was gone, and Ogichi was all that was left.

As they moved through the halls, Sora reached out, his fingers shaking as they tangled with his brother's. Yoru squeezed his hand gently, trying to make him feel better, even though he was scared as well.

They both knew that the worst trial of all was coming. No matter how much they had done up until this point, there would be no comparing it to what was about to happen now. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had been difficult, but now they faced the biggest challenge that they would ever have in their entire life.

Aizen.

Sora shivered again, shifting closer to Yoru as they walked. Toshiro, who was walking beside Sora, looked up with concern in his teal eyes. He too could sense the animal reiatsu of his husband somewhere in the center of Las Noches. He, however, had seen what had happened to Ichigo, and he knew the true terror of what was going on.

He couldn't bring himself to tell his sons what had happened to their father. He could only hope that they wouldn't have to see him like that.

"Are you boys sure that you want to do this?" Toshiro questioned softly. His teal eyes met his sons, the worry in his eyes radiating. "I… wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave."

Sora shook his head, a small smile slipping onto his lips. "No, Papa, we wouldn't leave even if we wanted to. We're going to get Dad back, no matter what."

Toshiro smiled at that. "I know. But still, this is something that you can't even begin to imagine. Aizen is… more powerful than anything you've ever met or fought before."

"Papa…" Yoru said with exasperation in his voice. "We know that. But that doesn't mean that we're going to leave you alone. You don't have Hyourinmaru, so we'll have to be there to protect you."

Another smile moved across Toshiro's face and he shook his head slightly, not wanting to continue the argument. Orihime, who was walking beside the small _taichou_, smiled at that, her gray eyes sparkling faintly. Somehow, in her heart, she knew that things would work out okay.

The hallway that they were moving through suddenly opened up into a huge room, and all of them were instantly on alert as they spotted the large throne at the end of the room. There appeared to be no one in there, and Yoru started to relax, but Sora hissed slightly and drew Koorimasu, making his twin tense again.

"Ah, I was wondering when the three of you would arrive. I've been waiting for you."

A growl echoed from Toshiro's throat and he automatically took a step between his sons and the man in front of them. "Aizen." His teal eyes burned with anger as he glared at the traitor.

The man smirked. "Well now, it's good to see you again, little _juuban tai taichou_. I trust that you are well, now that dear Orihime-_chan_ is with you?" Aizen shifted, looking towards the twins. "And these must be your sons. My, they look very much like Ichigo-_kun_, don't they?"  
Yoru growled faintly. "What have you done with our dad?"

Aizen's smirk never faded as he started to turn. "Oh, not much… Ichigo-_kun_ is my guest of honor at the time, he hasn't been harmed."

"Liar!" Toshiro barked out. "I saw what you did to him! Where is he?.!"

"Now, now, no need to be so snappy Toshiro-_kun_." Aizen drawled, his smirk widening just a little. "It certainly won't make things any easier."

With those words the man snapped his fingers, and there was a sound from the other end of the room. A door slid open, and then two Arrancar came out, chains in their hands, wrapped mostly around their wrists. Sora's eyes widened as he realized what was at the end of those chains, and then the figure was dragged out into the light.

Ogichi shrieked in anger, golden eyes burning with hatred and his hands curled into claws. His mouth hung open to show pointed teeth, whines and shrieks of anger and hate hissing from his throat. The chains were wrapped around his arms, binding them together in front of him, another chain wrapped securely around his throat. He snarled violently, jerking backwards and nearly yanking one of the Arrancar holding him off their feet.

With a startled yelp the Hollow stumbled forward, and then yanked on the chain that was secured around Ogichi's neck. Ogichi squealed sharply as the chain dug into the soft flesh of his throat, and then let out a roar that sounded far too much like that of a full-blown Hollow, diving forward for the Arrancar who had caused him pain.

The other Arrancar let out a shout, tugging on his own chain and managing to trip Ogichi. He hit the ground with a thud and a shriek of anger, rising a moment later as he noticed the strong reiatsu across the room.

Sora couldn't do anything but stare.

Ogichi's eyes narrowed and sparked with want, a wicked grin stretching his fanged mouth. Saliva dripped from the corners of his lips, a hiss of delight escaping him as he took a step towards them.

Aizen's voice rang out over their heads. "As you can see, he hasn't been harmed."

Sora's voice was gone, he couldn't manage to speak. Yoru, however, spoke in a choked voice. "What did you do to him? You bastard! What did you do to our father?.!"

The traitor smiled again. "I merely released his Hollow. Surely you recognize that part of him."

"No!" Sora's voice was clear and sharp, if afraid. "Ogichi is a Hollow, and he is a bit different, but the Ogichi that we grew up with was gentle and loving, even if he was a bit rough around the edges! What did you do to him!.?"

Aizen chuckled faintly. He waved a hand at the two Arrancar, who swallowed thickly. "Since you boys are so eager to fight…" He turned his eyes on the Arrancar servants who held Ogichi's chains, his grin widening.

"Release him."

The chains around Ogichi fell slack and the Hollow let out a shriek of victory, his eyes focused on the twins.

"Kill them."

_**"YEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!"**_

* * *

-insert evil laugh here-


	14. Chapter 14

WOOO! NEW CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 14

Sora felt his heart grind to a halt as Ogichi leapt forward, nearly faster than he could see, heading straight for Yoru. The elder twin let out a shout, drawing his sword and releasing it in nearly the same breath. Kogasu roared as it shifted, and Ogichi let out a squeal as the fire curled around his arms.

Terror flowed through Sora and he drew his own sword, releasing her and heading forward to try and find some way to help his twin. Yoru was standing, his hands white-knuckled on the staff of Kogasu, his wide teal eyes focused on his father. "Sora…" he whispered. "Sora, what do we do?"

The younger swallowed thickly. "I… I don't know, Yoru. We can't hurt him…"

Ogichi snarled in front of them, saliva dripping from his mouth as he crouched, pressing his lithe body to the ground before launching himself upwards, clawed hands curled and slashing towards them. Sora let out a cry as he was nearly hit, leaping backwards and automatically throwing out a scythe. Ogichi's black/gold eyes flashed as he leapt away, dodging the scythe easily and hitting the ground not far away from the twins.

Yoru couldn't find the will to attack, couldn't find the strength in him to hurt the man that was and yet was not his father. _I can't… I can't do it!_

Sora growled softly, clenching his hand tighter on the hilt of his right scythe. _We have to attack. No matter what, we have to do this. Ogichi is going to kill us if we don't…_

Ogichi's wicked grin widened and he crouched again, and then vanished. Yoru's eyes widened, and then he let out a scream, a solid weight hitting him from behind. Ogichi hit Yoru hard, sending him to the ground, his claws digging into Yoru's shoulders and wrenching away blood and flesh. Yoru screamed in pain, trying to counter him.

Sora let out a scream, his hand automatically lashing out, flinging his right scythe forward. Ogichi's screech of pain echoed through their ears as the blade lodged itself the back of his left shoulder, blood falling to hit the ground. Screaming, Ogichi leapt off of Yoru, leaving the elder twin clutching at claw marks scored into his shoulders. The Hollow turned, running for Sora even as the boy pulled his scythe back into his hands and started whirling the other scythe.

_I'm sorry, 'Gichi… Dad… please forgive me for what I am about to do!_

"Tsugi no Arashi!" Sora shouted, swinging the whirling scythe in front of him, forming a shimmering circle that whirled in front of his body. Ice spikes formed and flew faster than the eye could see, flying towards Ogichi's form.

Ogichi skidded to a halt and turned, barely managing to avoid the large majority of the spikes. One collided with his leg, eliciting a hiss from him and black/gold eyes narrowed in anger in Sora's direction.

There was suddenly a shout, and then a brilliant light from where Toshiro was standing. "Carriage of Thunder! Bridge of a spinning wheel! With light, divide this into six!" Toshiro raised a hand, pouring what spiritual power he had left into this last kidou, using the incantation in an attempt to make it more powerful. "Bakudou 61! Rikujoukourou!"

Six rays of light appeared, slamming into Ogichi's midsection. The Hollow screeched in anger, struggling. Toshiro, breathing hard and with sweat covering his skin, stared in horror and shock as a crack opened on one of the rods of light. "No…" he whispered. _I haven't even the strength to perform a strong enough binding kidou!_

Ogichi hissed, struggling harder. More cracks opened, and then the bakudou shattered, letting Ogichi loose. The Hollow snarled violently, his black/gold eyes focusing on the first person that he saw; Sora.

With a roar the Hollow turned and leapt, landing on top of Sora's shoulders. The boy let out a cry, tumbling to the ground beneath the writhing form atop him. Ogichi snarled violently, baring his teeth and rearing back.

Sora screamed, pulling sharply on the chain of Koorimasu. The scythe flew back towards him, lodging in Ogichi's shoulder once more, this time digging deeper. The Hollow shrieked, reaching up to claw at the blade. Yoru took that moment to slice towards him with Kogasu, making him leap off of Sora and bound away. Koorimasu fell away from him as he did, clattering to the ground beside Sora.

Yoru knelt in front of his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sora! Sora, come on, look at me!"

Sora's eyes were wide and sightless, staring into the distance. Tears pooled in his eyes, slipping down his stark pale cheeks as he wrapped his arms around himself, trembling all over. Yoru swore, shaking him. "Sora, snap out of it! I need you here with me! Come on!" The boy growled, his eyes darting to where Ogichi was shaking himself, readying for another assault.

Swearing again, Yoru grabbed Sora around the waist, heaving him over a shoulder and jumping backwards as Ogichi attacked again. Sora fell limp against his brother, and Yoru grunted sharply as Sora's weight bore down on him. He landed with a thud over by Toshiro, who was staring at his husband in shock and terror.

Turning, Yoru swung Kogasu with all his might, letting out a cry. Flames bloomed and flew from the scythe, roaring across the room to put a wall of fire between themselves and Ogichi. The Hollow let out a shriek, diving backwards away from the fire before it engulfed him completely. Yoru willed the flames higher, trying to give them a moment of rest before they would have to attack again.

Yoru set Sora down beside Toshiro, shaking him again. "Sora, wake up! Come on, you idiot, you can't do this right now!" He snarled, rearing back and slapping Sora hard. "We have to protect Papa!"

Sora's eyes focused and he looked up at his brother, still shivering. "Yoru… Yoru, he… he almost…"

The elder twin nodded. "I know, okay? But we don't have time to be afraid. We have to do this, we have to figure out some way to disable him, but not kill him." He reached down, wrapping a hand around Sora's as he briefly pressed his forehead against his twin's in a sign of reassurance. "Now come on, I need you with me. I can't do this alone."

Swallowing, Sora nodded, pulling in a shaky breath. "Yea. Alright, let's go."

Small pale hands suddenly wrapped in Sora's _shihakshou_, pulling him backwards. Sora turned to look into his Papa's scared teal eyes, blinking. "Papa?"

"Listen to me, Sora." Toshiro said firmly, his expression set and serious. "You must listen to me well." Sora nodded, and the small _taichou_ swallowed before speaking. "I… I understand that you don't want to hurt your father. I want nothing more than to help you, but without Hyourinmaru… I'm not sure what I could possibly do. I don't have enough reiatsu to do anything more…"

Toshiro shook his head, pulling in a shuddering breath. "No matter what, Sora, you have to try to save them. But if it comes down to it… You have to kill him."

Sora's eyes widened in terror, his head shaking slowly. "But… Papa, how could I…"

The small _taichou_ shook his head firmly. "I understand, Sora, but we both know that Ichigo would rather die than have us allow Ogichi to kill one of you, or possibly be set loose. You know as well as I do that if that is the only option we have left, that both Ogichi and Ichigo would gladly give their lives."

The words rang true in Sora's mind; he knew that his Papa was right. He just didn't want to admit it to himself. He swallowed thickly, and then nodded. "Alright… I understand. But only if we have to."

"Of course."

Yoru's voice rang through the air. "SORA!"

The younger twin whirled, leaping up and away from his Papa to where Yoru was blocking Ogichi as the Hollow tried to leap around his Kogasu. Yoru let loose another wave of fire, swearing as Ogichi leapt away and then came back, moving so fast that he had trouble following him. Sora landed lightly beside him, his right scythe moving back and forth in front of him. "Some no Arashi!"

Water formed and flew, engulfing Ogichi and sending him flying backwards. Sora breathed heavily, his teal eyes focused on the form of the Hollow as he climbed to his feet again, shaking himself and growling.

Yoru growled in his throat, shifting his grip on Kogasu. Sora recognized the position, shaking his head. "No Yoru! That will kill him for sure, and we have to try to save him! Neither one of us can use that!"

Swearing, Yoru released the position, agreeing with his sibling. "Yea…" He spun Kogasu beside him, and then swore again. "Damnit. What do we do, Sora?"

"Anything we can."

Sora raised the right scythe of Koorimasu, breathing out heavily. Mist escaped his mouth and then began to filter throughout the room, a heavy fog settling. Ogichi whined as his sight was obscured, but it didn't seem to deter him any. He continued forward, his black/gold eyes locked on the form of Sora in front of him.

Yoru growled, flames flickering around Kogasu's blade as the metal superheated, popping violently. The fog began to dissipate almost immediately at the introduction of heat, and Sora swore inwardly. "Yoru, you idiot!"

Ogichi let out a shriek of triumph, hitting Sora hard in the midsection and sending him tumbling to the ground. He raised his right hand, fingers together and claws forming a deadly spike that headed straight for Sora's chest.

"NO!"

Sora flinched as blood splattered all over his face, his eyes widening in shock as he spotted the white hair of his Papa standing between him and Ogichi. The worst part was the bloody hand that was extending all the way through Toshiro's stomach.

Ogichi was still for a moment, and then something snapped. His golden eyes shimmered, and then focused on Toshiro's dulled teal eyes. Those black/gold eyes widened, and then he choked softly.

**"H-Hime?"**

Toshiro smiled shakily, coughing. "It… It worked." He smiled, his fingers tracing blood down Ogichi's pale cheek. "You came back…" His face fell. "I'm s-sorry Ogichi…"

The Hollow gasped in horror, drawing back. Toshiro gasped softly in pain as Ogichi's hand left his body, starting to fall. Sora caught his Papa, his eyes wide as he looked up at Ogichi.

Ogichi shook his head frantically, staring. **"No… No… NO!" **

The orange-head's body seized violently, and then chocolate eyes snapped open. Ichigo breathed heavily for a moment, and then looked down at his hands, raising them and staring in horror at the blood dripping from them. His eyes looked to Sora, who was staring at him in terror, and then down to the limp form lying in his son's lap, dull teal eyes staring back up at him, _through_ him.

"What… What did I do?"


	15. Chapter 15

No, Toshiro's not gonna die... And here comes a horrible and rather anticlimatic end to Aizen! WOO! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 15

Ichigo could only stare in horror. "T-Toshiro?" His eyes flashed to his son's. "Sora, what… what happened?"

Sora blinked. "You… you don't remember? Anything?"

The older orange-head swallowed thickly before shaking his head. "N-No. Nothing. What…" he looked down at his bloody hands again, and then to his husband lying limp before him. "Did I… I hurt Toshiro…?"

Yoru was pushing himself painfully to his feet not far away where he had landed after Ogichi had shoved him aside, leaning on the staff of Kogasu. His teal eyes flickered briefly to the scene in front of him, and then he looked for Orihime, who had skittered backwards in fear during the battle.

She came forward as soon as he gestured, running immediately to where Sora knelt, holding Toshiro in his lap. The golden dome of her Shun Shun Rikka made Ichigo flinch, and then he took a step back, his chocolate eyes scared. "I don't… understand…."

Yoru was suddenly there, meeting his father's eyes squarely. "It wasn't you, Dad. It was that bastard Aizen. Alright?"

Ichigo blinked. "Aizen?"

The boy nodded. "Yea. He did something to you and Ogichi, and it's his fault that all of this happened. You had nothing to do with it, he was controlling you. All that matters now is that Orihime-_san_ is here, and Papa's going to be fine." A smile spread across his face, softening the seriousness that had overtaken his face. "Okay?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yea… Yea, I understand." He moved forward going to his knees beside Toshiro where he was encased in the golden dome. "I'm sorry…"

Sora put a hand on his father's shoulder, a soft look on his face. "It's okay, Dad. Things will work out."

"Well now, this was an interesting turn of events."

All of them looked up, their eyes traveling to where Aizen sat on his throne, a smirk on his face. Yoru growled sharply, clenching his hands around the staff of Kogasu, his knuckles white. "Bastard!"

Aizen's smirk widened faintly. "Now, now, no need to yell. I'm simply amazed that you managed to defeat that Hollow…. It's been a long time since I've seen such ferocity in a simple Hollow, not even an Arrancar has that type of mindless… need for souls."

Ichigo flinched as he said that, his chocolate eyes flashing towards the ground. Yoru watched as his father clenched his hands into fists, shaking. The elder twin growled in his throat, his eyes moving back up to where Aizen had risen from his sitting position. Kogasu's blade heated and popped threateningly, and the air around Sora began to cool.

Toshiro, who was just beginning to wake up as Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka disappeared, reached out to tangle his fingers through Ichigo's. The orange-head wasted no time in scooping up his small body, pressing him to his chest. "I'm so sorry, Toshiro…" he whispered against the white hair, and Toshiro nodded reassuringly.

Aizen started walking down the steps before them, his ever-present smirk widening. "Since you boys seem to think that you can handle this, I think I could do with a bit of a workout. Although, this will probably be nothing for me… I doubt that I'll even break a sweat…"

Sora growled, and then began to glow a startling white. He took a few steps forward, away from his parents, his scythes floating above his open hands. _"Bankai."_

Ice whirled and exploded around Sora, engulfing the boy and swirling up to the ceiling. Sora's hand was barely visible as it reached out and grasped a swirling line of light, spinning the silver form of his bankai.

Sora placed the end of the double-ended scythe on the ground, his teal eyes burning as his white coat swirled around his body. "_Touketsu Kyuuten._"

Yoru grinned, not to be outdone. He began to whirl Kogasu, the staff and blade glowing red. "_Bankai!_"

Flames whirled in an echo of Sora's ice, consuming Yoru's body before exploding outwards and revealing him standing in his black sleeveless coat, his hand holding the spiked mace lightly. "_Hinote no Oni_."

Toshiro stared. "Bankai… They both have their bankai…"

Ichigo grinned roguishly. "Those are my boys, alright."

Orihime smiled softly, though her eyes were still serious and flickering to Aizen as the man moved towards the bottom of the stairs. A spike of fear flew through her body as the brown eyes shifted to her for an instant before moving back to the twins that stood in front of him. Sora shifted his grip on the staff of Touketsu Kyuuten, his teal eyes serious as he watched Aizen walk forward.

In preparation Sora reached out, his reiatsu finding his twin's and easily meshing with the signature energy that was so similar to his own. He felt the flame of Yoru's energy bloom in his mind, and then the connection between them strengthened to the point that they had maintained when they were young. Yoru's voice echoed in his mind.

_Sora._

_Yoru… I'm scared…_

Sora could almost feel the smile that flickered across his brother's face. _We'll beat this guy, Sora, because we're together, and we'll never fall while we fight together. I'm here for you, otouto, and we'll get through this._

With a deep breath, Sora nodded, parting his lips and breathing out steadily. Fog consumed the area once more, and then Sora began to focus, Touketsu Kyuuten glowing white in his hands. Instantly all the area became clear to him, even through the heavy white fog. Yoru's vision cleared as his did, but not nearly to the extent. Aizen's smirk started to fade, and then he frowned, drawing Kyouka Suigetsu, flashing forward invisibly under the cloak of his sword while leaving an illusion of himself where he was standing before.

To his utter surprise, Sora met his blade with the staff of his Touketsu Kyuuten, his eyes focused towards Aizen. The man's eyes widened as he saw the boy's eyes were white orbs of silvery clouds, staring at him. _"I can see you, Aizen."_

Aizen's face grew serious, his brown eyes glaring at the boy standing before him. He moved away again, and this time he was met with the fire of Yoru, whose eyes were also beginning to mist as Sora's presence in his body grew more powerful.

Ichigo was watching with wide eyes, his pupils a little wide as he tried to pick out the sharp forms of his sons. As Yoru's fire swelled and exploded the fog began to clear, but Sora's power was clearly still in effect as the boy flashed confidently away from what seemed to be Aizen to attack a seemingly empty space.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked softly, his eyes following his sons as they moved after Aizen. "They… They're moving at the same time. It's like they're one…"

Toshiro's eyes widened. "I think they are… See Sora's eyes? They're white. So are Yoru's. They are connected, on what level I'm not sure, or even how they're doing it, but they are connected."

The two twins moved flawlessly together, attacking one after the other in waves. Aizen dodged and moved, his illusions brief and starting to fade altogether. No matter what he threw at Sora, the boy went right through it or around it, Yoru right on his heels as they moved. Finally blood splattered the ground, Aizen's face in a tense frown as he ignored the slash across his right shoulder.

Ichigo grinned, clenching a hand into a fist. "Alright! They're actually starting to win!"

Toshiro nodded. "It's incredible… I never thought that this would happen, let alone have our sons be the ones doing it…"

Sora frowned suddenly, Touketsu Kyuuten halting for a moment. His head turned slightly, and Aizen took that as a signal to attack. His illusions were still out and moving, and he foolishly assumed that the elder twin didn't have the same ability as the younger; he had failed to notice Yoru's foggy white eyes that mirrored his twin's. The brown-haired man raised his sword, his wicked grin coming back onto his face.

The sickening sound of tearing flesh and bone came an instant later.

Yoru grinned, wrenching on the staff of Hinote no Oni, shifting the large scythe where it was buried to the hilt in Aizen's chest, the blade protruding from his back. Blood spilled from Aizen's mouth, his eyes wide in shock.

"It…can't be… You're… just children!"

Sora's haunting white eyes turned towards him once more. "Face it Aizen."

Yoru joined his sibling, their voices blending as one. "We're just smarter than you."

With that Sora whirled Touketsu Kyuuten, taking Aizen's head from his shoulders in one swift movement. Yoru made a face and tilted Hinote no Oni down, allowing the body to slide from the blade to land on the ground. "Gross."

Together the two of them turned, heading towards their parents. Toshiro and Ichigo stared at their sons with wide eyes, and then Ichigo grinned. "I'm so proud of you boys!"

Both grinned at the same time, speaking together. "Thanks Dad."

At that moment Sora released his bankai, as did Yoru, the white fog fading from their eyes and leaving them their normal dark teal. Yoru grinned at his parents, sheathing his sword with a soft snap.

Sora then promptly collapsed.

* * *

Yea....


	16. Chapter 16

Yay I are in charge of cliffhangers! Don't worry though, there's not one here. I hope you like this chapter! I've also heard a couple people asking if there's going to be any twincest like I was thinking about in the beginning, but the way that the story went there wasn't anything definite. I'm sorry guys!

* * *

Chapter 16

Yoru let out a startled cry at nearly the same time as Toshiro, his arms catching Sora before he hit the ground. The younger twin went completely limp in his brother's arms, his head falling back and his sword hitting the ground with a clatter. Yoru winced faintly as he felt the concerned yowl of Koorimasu move through his head.

Toshiro lifted Sora's head gently, patting his cheek. "Sora? Come on, Sora, look at me!"

Sora's eyes remained closed, and then slowly fluttered, his eyes not focusing on any one thing right away.

Again Toshiro patted his cheek, concern on his features. "Come on, sweetheart, talk to me. What's wrong, what hurts?"

The boy's eyes rolled slightly, and then he managed to focus on Toshiro. His voice was slurred when he spoke, but still fairly clear. "Mm fine… Just… lotta energy…"

Toshiro felt a wave of relief go through him. "Thank goodness. You scared me, Sora."

That made a faint smile flicker across the boy's face, and then he yawned slightly, resting his cheek against Yoru's chest. "Mm tired…"

Ichigo, who had moved forward during this time, smiled and reached out to ruffle his son's hair gently. "Then sleep, Sora. You've earned it more than any of us."

Sora smiled. "Thanks….Dad…." His voice faded off and he slept.

Yoru breathed a sigh of relief, briefly pressed his nose into Sora's orange hair. "Geez, what an idiot… Scared the crap out of me…"

Toshiro smiled slightly, and then Orihime moved forward. "Here, let me heal you both."

Though neither one had been seriously injured, there were minor cuts and bruises, and now that the battle was over, it was clear that Yoru was favoring a shoulder. The elder twin sat silently while Orihime healed them, and then pushed himself to his feet. "Come on, we need to get going. I'm not sure how long we can stay here before others come."

Ichigo frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

"While Sora and I were one, we saw Ichimaru Gin moving through Las Noches. That was why Sora looked away from Aizen at that last moment. It worked to our advantage in the end, but there was a reason." Yoru replied. "He shouldn't be too far away now, and I'm not entirely sure that I can handle him on my own."

Ichigo opened his mouth to respond, and then blinked, his head snapping to the right. "Wait a minute…" He moved swiftly, and then returned with a grin and two swords in his hands. "Look what I found!"

Toshiro instantly reached out for Hyourinmaru, a smile on his face and relief in his eyes. Yoru shivered faintly as Toshiro's reiatsu pulsed with the returned power of his zanpaktou, and the little _taichou_ grinned. "Not nearly as powerful as normal, but I certainly feel better than I have in a while."

The roar of Ichigo's power flared around all of them as the orange-head gently caressed the bandage-wrapped blade of Zangetsu, his chocolate eyes soft. "Missed ya, old man. What do you say we pull off one more battle before we get out of here?"

Yoru grinned. "Well, since you put it that way…"

Toshiro chuckled faintly. "Oh no, Yoru, don't you even think that you get to help with this. Your father and I have quite a bit of pent up anger, and I think that Gin will provide a good outlet."

The boy snorted. "Well what about Tousen?"

"If Kenpachi can beat him, then I can beat him." Ichigo said smoothly, referring back to the last time that Tousen had really fought in the Soul Society. "Can I leave Gin to you, _yuki hime_?"

The smaller man nodded. "Of course, Ichigo."

"Ready… Go!"

Yoru laughed faintly as his parents shot off towards the reiatsu of their intended opponents, shifting over to a wall and leaning against it, Sora curled up in his lap. Orihime settled beside him, her gray eyes laughing as she watched the area where Ichigo and Toshiro had disappeared.

"Will they be alright?" Yoru asked softly. "Their reiatsu was very low when we found them, and I don't think it's much better."

Orihime smiled. "You are like Kurosaki-_kun_, aren't you? You're Yoru, yes?" At the boy's nod she continued. "Don't worry, they will be fine. My Shun Shun Rikka can't give them back all of their strength, but the return of their zanpaktou has helped immensely. I think that that was the reason behind most of their loss of power."

Yoru nodded. "I suppose… Aizen might have also had something to do with it." He made a face in the direction of the dead Aizen. "Bastard…"

"At least he is gone now…" Orihime murmured. "And I get to go home…"

"That must feel wonderful…" Yoru murmured, his fingers sneaking up to stroke gently over Sora's hair, almost protectively as he felt the fighting reiatsu of their parents in the distance. "I don't know what I would do if I were kept away from home for that long…"

Orihime smiled slightly. "It wasn't as bad as everyone thinks. I was treated fairly well." She glanced up as Ichigo's reiatsu spiked. "It seems like Kurosaki-_kun_ is doing well."

Yoru snorted slightly. "As if Dad would let someone like Tousen beat him." He hummed softly in his chest as Sora shifted, his eyebrows knitting together. His fingers smoothed the orange hair against his shoulder, his lips passing briefly across Sora's forehead.

"You love your brother very much." Orihime observed softly, a smile on her features.

The elder smiled, rocking slightly as Sora shifted again, no doubt upset by the fluctuations in his parents' reiatsu as they dealt with the remaining threats. Orihime's smile widened slightly as she heard a soft melody start in Yoru's throat.

"_Andoru-nado, yoru no koe mori ni watareba, andoru- nado, oyasumi yoiko, ashita sametara agemashou…"_

Sora calmed immediately, his cheek heavy against Yoru's collarbone. The elder smiled, holding him tighter.

"That's a beautiful song." Orihime murmured. "Where did you learn it?"

Yoru blushed faintly. "Dad used to sing it to us, when we were small. It was Sora's favorite part of bedtime, and it's always calmed him down."

"Kurosaki-_kun_ sang it to you?" Orihime asked, a little surprised.

The orange-haired boy nodded. "Yes. He said that it was something Grandmother sang to him. He wanted us to have some part of who she was."

Orihime felt a warmth in her heart, but she didn't say anything more on the subject. A moment later Ichigo came back into the room, his hand cradling a bleeding hole in his side. "Orihime…" She was up before he even finished his request, moving to his side to close the wound.

"Bastard's bankai caught me off guard at first, but I figured it out quick enough." Ichigo said a grin on his face. "Got him without too much trouble." He glanced towards the doorway where Toshiro had gone. "Your Papa not back yet?"

Yoru shook his head. "Nah, no yet."

"What, doubting me?"

Both looked up at the sound of Toshiro's voice, a smile crossing Ichigo's face as he saw that the other was unharmed completely. "Never, _yuki hime_. Now come on, we need to find a way out of here."

"What the…"

Yoru looked up, and then grinned. "Hey Renji! What's going on?.!"

The redheaded _taichou_ blinked, shook himself, and then snorted faintly. "Well, I should have expected this. You guys went and had all the fun without me!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "It's not our fault that you're unbearably slow! Now come on, we want to go home! Tell me you've got some transportation ready!"

Renji scoffed. "Who do you think I am, you? Of course I do! Come on, let's go. I'm sure Unohana-_taichou_ would like to take a look at all of you."

Yoru huffed faintly, lifting Sora as he stood and cradling the younger to his chest. Toshiro lifted Koorimasu, carefully sheathing the blade and then moving to Ichigo's side, taking his hand as they moved up and out of the wreckage of the room.

All around them was the fighting reiatsu of the Gotei 13, finishing off the remaining Espada and finally, after nearly 30 long years, the war was over.

* * *

I don't own the Key no Lullaby song.


	17. Chapter 17

Alright, I couldn't wait any longer to share this information... I want you all to thank angelkaiba08, because she pestered me until this happened...

THERE WILL BE ANOTHER SEQUEL.

That's right, another sequel to this story. Chapter one has been written, and chapter two is in progress. I even have a planning page written and most of the story mapped. As for when it will be up... I'm hoping I can get it up tomorrow, after I post the epilogue to this one. I'll give you guys the summary along with the epilogue, and I hope to see you all back for that one as well.

Lol, I just couldn't bear to give up my twins...

* * *

Chapter 17

Sora sighed, leaning back against his twin's chest. Yoru grunted faintly in his sleep, shifting where they lay on the couch in Unohana's hospital room. Sora's teal eyes traveled to where his father lay in the bed in front of them, his eyes a little concerned.

Ichigo had been fine until they had gone through the gate to return to the Soul Society. The pressure of traveling between the two worlds, especially after nearly a week and a half of little to no water and almost no food had stolen his energy. He had collapsed almost immediately after entering Soul Society.

Toshiro had been scared, but after Unohana had examined him she had gently assured him that nothing was horribly wrong, Ichigo was only dehydrated and rather weak. The motherly _taichou_ had asked that Toshiro stay there in the same room as he was also dehydrated and needed some rest and medical attention.

Things had certainly been interesting once they had gotten back. Although Yamamoto was still unhappy with what the twins had done, the joy and relief at the news of Aizen's death by their hands was enough to override that. Yoru had shrunk slightly beneath the stern and disappointed gaze of the elder man, but Yamamoto's smile had been peeking out from behind his white moustache and beard. Sora smiled slightly, thinking back to the moment; it had been a while since he had seen Yoru so obedient and submissive to anyone.

There was a slight movement from the bed and Sora raised himself to go see what was happening. Ichigo shifted slightly, and then his eyes fluttered open. Sora smiled. "Hey Dad, how are you feeling?"

Ichigo smiled back at his son. "Definitely better than I was."

Even though Ichigo said that, Sora couldn't help but still feel concerned. Ichigo may be a _shinigami_ and therefore didn't really age visibly, but this was the first time that Sora had seen his father look his age of nearly 45 years old. Ichigo looked tired and drained, but the small smile on his face made things seem a little better.

"How's your Papa doing?"

Sora shook himself out of his thoughts, looking to where Toshiro lay on the bed on the opposite side of the room. "He's fine, Dad. He's just tired."

"Good…" Ichigo murmured, his eyes closing tiredly.

"Dad…" Sora asked softly. "Are you sure you're okay? I can go get Unohana-_taichou_…"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, it's not me, Sora. I'm just worried about Ogichi."

Sora tilted his head. "Why? Is something wrong with him?"

"That's just the thing, I'm not sure. I haven't been able to speak with him since… well, since what happened in Hueco Mundo. I've gotten some memory of it back, but what you boys told me filled in the rest. I want to make sure he's okay, but it's like he's…vanished. I can't find him at all." Ichigo replied, his chocolate eyes serious as he looked to his son.

Yoru's voice broke into the conversation a moment later. "You can't find him? Where else would he be, if not in your inner world, Dad?"

"Hmm…" Ichigo blinked, suddenly looking to Toshiro. "He could be in Toshiro's inner world."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Our bond has allowed him to move between us at times of need, though Toshiro can't access or use his powers. It's like… just his voice moves, although if we go into one of our inner worlds he can be in either, just like the two of us."

Sora opened his mouth to respond, but then he felt a tugging from Koorimasu. He frowned, his eyes lowering to where his sword hung at his side, a little confused.

_Koorimasu?_

_**I found him, my cub. Your father was right; he is inside your Papa's inner world.**_

Sora raised an eyebrow. _And how did you find that out?_

_**Silly cub of mine…**_ Koorimasu said with a laugh, purring faintly. _**You were once a part of your Papa, your connection is strong. Zanpaktou can move between the worlds of those connected so strong. **_

"Koorimasu says that she found him; you were right, Dad." Sora said, making the other two orange-heads look at him.

Ichigo sighed. "Well, I suppose that I'd better go find him… I can't just leave him there to sulk, and no doubt he needs the support, even though he'd never admit it…"

"What's going on?"

Toshiro's voice made them all look over, and Ichigo smiled slightly. "We found Ogichi in your inner world, _yuki hime_. We need to go make sure he's okay."

Concern flooded Toshiro's features at the mention of the Hollow and he nodded, settling himself back down on the bed and closing his eyes. Ichigo followed shortly after, leaving the two twins sitting uncomfortably in the medical room.

Sora sighed, and then closed his eyes, reaching out for his Papa.

"What are you doing?

""I want to go too! Now come on, try with me!"

Yoru sighed, but did the same as his twin. To his surprise, Kogasu pulled him towards the connection, and then everything faded from sight for them both as Koorimasu also pulled on Sora's spirit, taking both of them into Toshiro's inner world of ice and snow.

* * *

Ichigo stood with Toshiro in the serene white landscape of his inner mind, his chocolate eyes scanning the snowy world. "Do you know where he is?"

Toshiro shook his head. "I didn't even know that he was here until you told me. Who told you that?"

The orange-head chuckled faintly. "Sora. He said that Koorimasu had found him here. That makes me wish that they could be here to help, apparently she has some sort of sense for where he's at."

"Dad!"

The two of them looked up in shock to see two figures walking towards them, bright orange hair visible. Ichigo grinned at his sons, and then his eyes moved to the materialized forms of their zanpaktous.

Both were large tigers, Kogasu a blazing orange Bengal with fierce and deep golden eyes and Koorimasu a shimmering white Siberian with majestic and wise blue eyes. The twins had their hands on the ruffs of their respective zanpaktou, their faces a little in awe at seeing the white landscape of Toshiro's inner world.

"Wow, it's really beautiful in here, Papa." Sora said softly, a smile on his face. Toshiro nodded to him with a smile, and then focused his teal eyes on the large feline at his son's side.

"Koorimasu." he murmured, bowing his head slightly out of respect. When she returned the gesture he continued. "You said that Ogichi was here… Perhaps you could tell us where?"

The tiger nodded her white ruffed head. "He is not far." Lifting a huge paw, she gestured towards the mountains that lay nearby. "I'm sure you know of a place there where he could hide."

Toshiro nodded thoughtfully. "Yea, I do… And I'll bet that I know what he's doing too… Come on, let's go."

The group headed towards the base of the mountains, Toshiro's eyes worried as he scanned the white landscape for any sign of the Hollow. They reached the opening of a cave hidden near the roots of the mountain, and Toshiro moved inside, walking faster than the rest of his family.

Sure enough, there was a figure curled in the back of the cave, huddled and shaking. Toshiro ran forward, his hand reaching out to touch the white expanse of cloth.

There was a startled gasp, and then black/gold eyes whirled to look up at Toshiro as Ogichi let out a sharp cry of shock. The small _taichou_ looked at him with concerned eyes, his hand gently stroking over Ogichi's hair and cheek.

"Hey." he murmured softly. "We've been worried about you. Are you okay?"

Ogichi's face fell, his eyes sad as he looked up at the small _taichou_. Ichigo was shocked to see the pain, anger, and sorrow in those watery depths, and a moment later Ogichi spoke, his voice wet and choked. **"H-Hime…"**

Toshiro smiled, taking the white form into his arms, his chin against the spiky hair while he held the shivering body close. "Shh, it's okay. I'm right here. It's okay."

Ichigo moved closer, kneeling behind Ogichi and wrapping his arms all the way around both Toshiro and the Hollow. He pressed his cheek to Ogichi's back, humming softly in the back of his throat. Ogichi responded by pressing backwards into his touch, though he kept his arms wrapped firmly around Toshiro, his fingers latched on the smaller shoulders.

The twins stood back, a little awkward where they watched the small group. Kogasu and Koorimasu merely chuckled to themselves before fading out of sight, leaving the small family to cope with the recent heartbreak.

"**I'm sorry…" **Ogichi whispered into Toshiro's shoulder. **"I'm so sorry for everything…"**

Toshiro petted the white hair gently, smiling. "I never blamed you for it, love. It was never your fault." He leaned away from the Hollow, gently stroking his cheek. "And I still love you, no matter what."

Ogichi looked down. **"Still… I should have been… stronger. I'm supposed to protect you." **He looked up, his black/gold eyes scanning his small family, briefly locking with Yoru's and Sora's. **"All of you."**

Yoru folded his arms. "Oh come on, 'Gichi, we know that it wasn't you. It was that Aizen bastard. Besides, you didn't hurt any of us bad. Papa's fine, Dad's fine, we're all fine."

Sora nodded at his twin's words, a small smile on his face. "Yoru's right. So please, stop feeling sorry. We still love you."

Ichigo leaned forward, pressing his nose to Ogichi's cheek briefly in a thinly veiled display of affection. "Come on, Ogichi, can you at least stop hiding out here? It feels… quiet without you in my inner world."

The white Hollow smiled at those words, returning the nuzzle. **"Aw, missin' me already, aibou?" **Ichigo rolled his eyes slightly, but didn't say anything to prove otherwise. **"I'm sorry I disappeared. It just…" **Ogichi paused, searching for the right words. **"It felt better to be with hime. It helped me remember that he was still alive."**

Toshiro ran his hand down the Hollow's back, but remained silent. Yoru sighed, rolling his eyes. "Oh come on, this is far too sappy for me. Where's the old 'Gichi that we all know? I kind of miss the insults."

Ogichi raised an eyebrow. **"Too much sap, eh?" **With that he dived at the eldest twin, hitting Yoru in the middle and sending them to a heap on the ground. **"I'll show you sap!" **

Sora merely shook his head at the ensuing fist fight, choosing to remain standing with his parents. Toshiro laughed softly, shaking his head at the pair. Things were definitely back to normal, for the first time in a long time.


	18. Epilogue

Well, here it is, the final chapter of Finding You... This is so sad! -wails- I don't want it to end! Lol, but now there's another story now! Outbreak will be posted shortly after this chapter goes up. Just a warning though, that story will probably focus a lot more promiently on the twins, rather than Ichigo and Toshiro. I've had a few people who say that they don't really like the twins, and only read for the IchiHitsu, so there's the warning... Also, thanks to popular request (and the way that the writing is going anyway...) **Outbreak will be twincest.** I hope to see you all there, and I hope that you enjoyed the amazing journey that I've had with Finding You!

* * *

Epilogue

_Two weeks later…_

Ichigo sighed deeply, his eyes closed lightly as he buried his nose in the white mop of hair beneath his chin. He heard Toshiro chuckle lightly, and then the light touch of slender fingers rubbing over his arm. The orange-head looked up as a cold nose rubbed across his cheekbone, his eyes briefly meeting the black/gold of Ogichi's stare before the Hollow leaned forward to kiss him gently.

Toshiro shifted where he was lying in between the two, closing his eyes and settling his cheek against Ogichi's chest. Their bodies were completely relaxed, their minds and reiatsu meshed together as they lay comfortably in their rooms.

"I still can't believe the war is actually over." Ichigo murmured after a few minutes of stillness. "Even now, two weeks later…"

Ogichi chuckled faintly. "And it was the boys that did it."

There was a soft chuckle from Toshiro. "They are our sons after all. I'm surprised that we didn't expect something like this to happen. They're so headstrong, and they take after you, Ichigo."

The orange-head snorted. "That's a bit of an understatement." His face and voice softened slightly. "Even so… I've never been so proud of them. They're so strong."

Toshiro nodded. "Bankai… I'm still astounded. They never told us that they were training to achieve that."

Ogichi hummed softly in the back of his throat. "I think that I had a feelin' all along. They were training with me a lot more, and they used their shikai more often while doing so."

"You've got a point." Ichigo added. "And they have so much reiatsu, just like me. It doesn't surprise me that they've figured this out so quickly."

Toshiro snorted. "With both of us as their parents, it's no wonder that they have so much reiatsu. We both learned things very young, and they are both older than we were. I'm glad that they were at least able to have this much of a childhood."

Ichigo sighed after a long moment of silence. "Well, I think that we should get up. It's time to get going for the day."

"I've vaguely surprised that the boys haven't come barging inside yet." Toshiro said with humor in his voice. He pushed himself up from between the two identical forms, stretching out his body as he moved towards the bath room,

Ogichi stretched out his long body, purring faintly as he curled back up, his arms wrapping back around Ichigo's waist as he nuzzled up to his other. Ichigo frowned at the feeling of the cold arms that moved around him, but didn't move away, completely comfortable. After a moment the orange-head shifted, running a hand through Ogichi's white hair. "Come on, leggo. I need to get up."

The Hollow growled faintly in his throat, but faded from sight, shifting back into Ichigo's inner world. Ichigo stood and stretched, pulling on his loose hakama before heading towards the bath room, aiming to join Toshiro where he knew the smaller was no doubt in the bath.

A shriek suddenly sounded from somewhere in front of him, and, panic flowing through his mind, Ichigo rushed into the bath, his eyes hunting for Toshiro, who had been the source of the scream. He found the small _taichou_ sitting on the floor beside the stool, his face turned away and his yukata still wrapped around his body.

Ichigo frowned, taking a step forward. "Toshiro? Are you—"

"DAD!"

"GYAH!!!"

Landing with a thump beside Toshiro, Ichigo tried to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest, his body shaking. In front of him, the twins rolled on the ground, both roaring with laughter.

Toshiro sighed faintly, a smile on his lips and a hand against his heart. "Well, I must say, I think they've finally outsmarted us."

Ichigo looked angry, but both of the boys could see the smile ghosting over his lips and the amusement dancing in his eyes. "You made me think that something was wrong! Scared the crap out of me!"

Yoru laughed. "We got you! We finally got you! I told you we would!"

The two slapped a high five, and then Sora grinned. "Hey Dad, you never told us you could scream that high. Almost sounded like a girl!"

"Why I oughtta…"

"AH! DAD! DON'T DO THAT!"

Toshiro finally burst out laughing, watching as Ichigo tackled Sora, the two of them rolling around on the ground fighting for the best position to be tickling from. Yoru was dragged down into the scuffle a moment later, and Toshiro shrugged before jumping in.

Time to live a little, now that life could finally return to normal.

"HEY! What the… THAT'S NOT FAIR! OGICHI!!"

Ogichi giggled loudly. "All's fair in love and war!"

Toshiro scoffed. Well, as normal as it could be with this ragtag of a family.


End file.
